


Frozen Butterfly

by SelentisMoon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ruby Rose is a Faunus, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelentisMoon/pseuds/SelentisMoon
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, Weiss is forced home to her abusive father and a NEW HUSBAND! Having her freedom taken from her as well as her innocence stolen, what is she left to do? After months of abuse at the hands of her new husband, Weiss finally finds the strength to leave when she finds out she is pregnant. Escaping to Haven she finds herself thrust into the world of danger once again, all the while she must deal with her growing feelings for a certain wolf faunus. On the other side, she must remain hidden from her father and prepare for the battle with Salem.Wolf/Ruby, lots of violence and trigger topics. Not for the faint of heart. This is the darker side of my story from fanfiction.net since they have such issues with uncensored and triggers.





	1. She Lived

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is not for the faint of heat. If you can't handle the topic of rape, torture and forced marriage, this fanfic is not for you. 
> 
> I do not own RWBY! Property of RoosterTeeth!!

**She Lived**

The Fall. The Fall of Beacon had led to a lot of changes in the world of Remnant. Many began to stay in at night while some had lost faith in the hunters and huntresses of the world to keep them safe. It had shown that the Grimm weren't the only monsters in the world. They could be anyone, human and faunus. It showed that peace could not always last and that some, are as dark as the monsters they hunted. No one knew this more than the heiress herself, Weiss Schnee. The heiress sat alone in her room, clinging to her scroll for dear life. It had been such a long time since she heard from Ruby. Their calls were far and in between, they were always short as the signal was spotty at best. The calls were mostly for dust shipments in case Team RNJR was running short on supplies. To make up for the short calls, Weiss would get letters from the red wolf. It was through these letters that Weiss had begun to fall for the wolf. During school she tried to like men, even convinced herself to ask Neptune to the dance. Even with this, the heiress knew that her heart cared nothing for the opposite sex.

Now, Weiss was no fool, she knew that she liked women and that there was one particular dolt, that always was looking for her attention. She tried to brush it off as the hyper girl just wanting to become friends or get Weiss to have fun. After a while, it was clear the pup had begun to see Weiss as more than just, a best friend. Ruby Rose, the scythe wielding, cookie loving, weapon obsessed wolf faunus had fallen helplessly in love with the heiress. Weiss tried so hard to ignore the girl's feelings. She pretended that she did not notice the constant flirting or attempts to get her attention. When the caped reaper insisted that she go with her on their secret mission to look into the White Fang, she knew it was her trying to be alone with the heiress. As much as Weiss would have loved to have returned those feelings, she couldn't and for one reason.

Her father.

Her father despised faunus and her uncles would have hunted the poor wolf down, killing her on sight at the mere mention of any romance. Even as the Vytal Festival neared, she could not find it in her heart to put the poor girl in danger. At one point she had spoken to Blake, letting the cat faunus know just how she truly felt. Blake understood how she felt and tried to give her hope. That, she could always change things by taking over the company and stripping her uncles of all funds. At the same time, the two planned to head the SDC together, changing the name of the company. The company would be headed by her and Blake, as well as a council of equal parts human and faunus. This way the power would always be equal and fair in the company for generations to come.

All of this seemed like a distant dream now. She no longer had hope in this dream as things had changed drastically when she had returned home. Not even a week after the fall, her father had announced he had found a suitable husband for his daughter. This caused the strain between father and daughter to worsen. There were many fights and, eventually, the abuse started up again. The media made the Schnee family out to be the best of the best. It couldn't be farther from the truth. After her tenth birthday, where her father had told her mother the truth of their marriage, her mother stopped trying. From that day on, her father became increasingly violent towards her. At first he excused it by claiming to train her aura but she knew this was a lie, yet accepted it. She tried so hard to be that perfect daughter for him but it never seemed enough.

Now the abuse had gone from the taunts and slaps of her father, to a ring and solitude of a husband. Her father had lawyers draw up a marriage contract and forged Weiss's signature with witnesses being paid. She had hoped that the man that she was forced to wed would be much like her and they could just ride this wave until she took over. Then they would divorce, go their separate ways and move on with life. This was not what she got. Broenan Gold was far from another kid forced into his parents web. He jumped willingly, with a sadistic grin and even bigger greed. The day her father showed her the marriage contract was the worst day of her life. She was now married to a man that was no better, if not worse than her own father.

The door to her room opened, her hands gripped the scroll tighter. She knew what was to come, it happened every night. She was a fool to think that tonight would be any different. She closed her eyes, looking away as footsteps came closer to her. A hand reached out to grasp her hair, fingers lightly combing through it. A breath tickled her neck as lips left a hot trail up to her ear.

"Come to bed my dear." he whispered to her as tears stung her eyes. It was like this every night, he would come in, strip her of her dignity and fall asleep. Not even a gentle caress, just pain and humiliation. He did not give her a chance to resist as he yanked her up by her arm. Just like every other night, it began with her forming a glyph to fling him away from her. She bolted for the door but he would use his own semblance. Water came streaming in from the fountain outside, through the window and wrap around her waist, flinging the girl to the bed. In an instant he was on top of her, tearing at the thousand lien dress, exposing her smooth creamy skin to his eyes. She screamed as he roughly grasped her small breast hard, bruising the supple flesh while he bit down on her small nipple. He licked and sucked on the rosy peak while he roughly pinched the other. She bit her knuckles as she tried to fight her body's response to him.

Ever since the first night, she had found out that he knew just what to do to make a woman enjoy it against her will. He knew how to make her body betray her and that's what he loved to do. He continued to work on her beasts while pushing his hips into hers. She could feel the hardness of his erection through his pants. She bit her knuckle harder as he switched breasts, hating how she could already feel her body responding to his touch. His hand trailed down and ripped off her panties, fingers moving to play with her slick folds. She could feel the roughness on the pad of his finger as he pressed it against her swollen clit. He did firm circles on her clit, sending pleasure and shame throughout her body.

So many nights she fought him, so many days she would end up a bloody pulp, yet her body would still react to him. Even if she was barely conscious, her hips would buck, her back would arch and her climax would wake her long enough to see his smirk before plunging her into darkness. On nights like this, she knew it was useless to actually fight, no matter how much she hated it. The white haired women let out a squeak as he plunged two fingers deep inside of her, curling them just right as his thumb continued with her clit. His fingers moved at a fast pace while his mouth switched to another breast. She could feel it building and tried so hard to fight it, to ignore it but it was no use. With a rather hard push against her clit, the damn broke, the orgasm racked through her small frame and her hips shook from the sheer force. The sheets were now stained with her juices and she once again felt dirty.

The sound of a belt reminded her that she wasn't done. She looked to see him remove his own clothing, a smirk on his face as he held his hard member in his left hand. His right hand beckoned for her come over, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Any other day, she would have said no, cussed him and flung him off the bed with a glyph, ending the night in more shame and blood. This time was different, something in her said not to, so instead she merely sat up and held out a hand to him. He seemed to like this as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her knees. He placed her hand on his manhood and helped her to stroke it. She looked away as she was made to pleasure him, pumping his member slow then fast, then slow again when he felt close. He grunted in her ear as his other hand kneaded her soft ass, moving down he inserted a finger into her wet walls, pounding into her roughly. The moment he felt close he shoved her forward and without warning shoved his erection deep inside her walls, grunting as he spilled his cum inside of her. One would think that would be enough but for him it never was. He immediately started to pound into her from behind rough and fast. Not even caring if she was ready for him or not. He leaned down to grab her breasts pulling her upright, pinching her nipples as he hit her g-spot. She tried so hard to keep quiet but she could not help as the moans spilled from her mouth. The pleasure was far too much and was only heightened by his attention to her breasts. He began to move his hips faster and harder while rolling her nipples. She gave a scream as one of his hands moved to pinch her clit roughly, sending her into another powerful orgasm. Her walls clenched around him, encouraging him to keep going. He moved to a sitting position and bounced the small woman on top of him. His one hand never leaving her nipple as the other rubbed her clit, not caring if it was sensitive. He pinched and rolled her clit roughly while flicking her nipple. As he felt himself get close, he grabbed her hips and pounded her as hard as he could. Another orgasm roared through her as he slammed one final time into her, spilling his seed inside of her for a final time that night.

Weiss fell forwards as he let go of her without a single care. The sticky white substance leaked out from her folds and onto the sheets. He grinned as he stood up, cleaning himself off, dressing and leaving the room without a glance towards her. Like many other nights, she was left feeling dirty and unloved. No matter how much the former heiress fought, it all ended the same. She was nothing but an object for him to use as he pleased. Many nights she dreamed of escaping her prison but where would she run? Would her friends even accept her now? What would Ruby think of her? Her long time crush, now nothing but a shell of a woman she once knew.

The night of the charity had ended in worse punishment. It was not a mere slap her father had delivered, no, it was far worse. He beat her then gave her title to her husband and brother. Afterwards, Broenan entered the room, yanked her by her hair, stripping her once more. Her night was filled with her fighting him while he forced himself inside of her as well as his constant beatings. She could not take it anymore, she had to get out, she just needed a plan. The next morning found her emptying her dinner into the toilet. She panted as she curled into the floor, still naked and bruised. She knew, it was only a matter of time after all and it had finally happened. She had spent many nights and days dreading this, crying until her eyes ran dry. Now, it was finally here, his one last claim over her and he knew it. When he saw her in the floor, he knew he had finally won.

He knelt down, moving a hand over her body, his hand landing on her stomach. He leaned in and sneered into her ear.

"My heir." He laughed as his hand moved down, slipping his finger between her folds once more. He rubbed her clit roughly quickly distracting her from her stomach with a quickly building pleasure. He rubbed her hard and fast, watching as her breathing became ragged, her hips bucking. The sound of a zipper and the grabbing of her hair was her only warning before his member was shoved into her mouth. He thrust into her face as his finger worked on her abused clit. She was building fast and he knew it. His thrust got harder and deeper, almost choking her in the process. Giving a grunt he released inside of her mouth, forcing her to swallow as he pinched her clit. She screamed as her body betrayed her again, her juices squirting out on to the pristine white rug. Once again her left her there, once again he took away her dignity. He didn't even care about her condition or how his actions would affect it.

That was when she knew, she had to escape. She had to get out, she had to stop the pain. So that night, Klien helped her to escape through the hidden panel in the library, even though she could see the worry in his eyes. He would stress over her health, tried to stop the abuse so many times but was only hurt in the end. So with a heavy heart, he watched her walk away through the secret tunnel. That night she paid a pilot to take her to Mistral by hiding in the cargo bay. She reclaimed her freedom throwing that damned ring in the ocean as they flew over. That night, she would secure her own freedom. Not just for her, but for the life that would now depend on her. Tonight, she would forge her own path and make her way to her sister. Tonight..

Weiss Schnee Lived.


	2. Crashing Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion of a different sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for taking so long to post, life has been insane to keep up with. With that said, prepare to be bombard with chapters!!
> 
> As always, I do not own RWBY!! Enjoy!!

**Crashing Reunion**

It just had to be rapier wasps, the flying spawn of hell that she hated them the most. She had fought hard but in the end they still crashed into the shore line. Debris scattered about the sands and a small plume of smoke from the air craft. Giving a groan she would blink her eyes, hoping to clear away the fog of her mind. Her hand fluttered down to her stomach, concern showing on her face. Wondering if the life she escaped for was okay and what she was suppose to do now. They hadn't even made it anywhere close to Mistral, how was she going to get there now? The sound of boots drew her from her thoughts, her worries temporarily forgotten. Looking up she would gasp as two males approached her, giving her slight hope in finding a way to her sister.

"Help, please." she begged but was shocked when a woman showed up, talking about how their troubles were now over. That was the last thing remembered as the woman's boot made contact with her head. Her next few days were filled with her plotting another escape, which only grated on her nerves. As she did this, she had no clue that her friend, Yang, had entered the camp. That was until she knocked one of the bandits into a tent, knocking it down, revealing her in the process.

"Well, I guess subtlety is out." she knelt down, giving a nod to the small paladin. The knight slowly grew until it knocked off the top to her cage. She ran over to the blonde, ready to fight with her friend. The two were ready to fight to get out of the camp but for some reason, the woman stopped everything. To Weiss's surprise, the woman was Yang's mother. Then again, the hair was a dead give away. After a few exchange of words, the two found themselves inside Raven's tent with the most bitter tea, in Weiss' opinion. The older woman was explaining the truth about Ozpin and why she had left everything behind. Weiss was honestly getting annoyed with her and quick. How could this woman just leave her child behind? How could she act so cold to her own daughter? Then again, Weiss did not have much room to speak. Her parents were no better if not worse than Raven. She wanted nothing more than to knock the woman's head off but she restrained herself. That was, until Raven turned her red eyes to the former heiress.

"Do you honestly plan to follow this man into battle in your condition?" she asked with an all knowing look. Yang glanced over to Weiss who could not meet her gaze. "After all, what would your husband say?"

"What husband?" Yang all but shouted looking to her mother then back to Weiss. "Weiss?"

The former heiress looked to the ground as she looked to her hand that once was adorned with a ring. A ring that she had thrown into the ocean at first sight of salt water. A single tear slipped down her cheek as her hand went to her stomach.

"Hm.. I see then. So the rumors were true. I didn't think arranged marriages were still a thing in our modern society. I guess I was wrong." Yang's eyes flashed red. It was clear she wanted to know what was going on but figured it could wait. The last thing she wanted was her friend to be humiliated by her mother. By then end of it all, the two were on Yang's bike, heading through Raven's portal, toward their friends. As the bike pulled up, Qrow was standing there with a smile, happy to see his niece. Weiss stood to the side as they greeted each other. Qrow lead them to into the house, where he called out to Ruby. The wolf came into the room rambling away like always, only to let out a gasp at the sight of her sister and long time crush, dropping the tray. Cups shattering on impact as the girl began to babble away only to be pulled into a hug by the blonde. Weiss wiped away a tear, trying to pretend she wasn't being emotional at the scene.

"Weiss." That sweet voice called out to her, looking to see the sisters open their arms to her. The white haired beauty could not help but smile as she ran into their waiting embrace. Dinner had them all laughing and exchanging stories. Of course, Weiss left out a lot, opting to just tell the tale of the charity ball instead of the truth. After dinner, the professor had explained everything to them. The maidens, everything, all of it was real and it was so hard for her to believe. They all had a good laugh when Ozpin retreated for the night, leaving Oscar with a very awkward situation of Yang with her hand on his shoulder. The others were about to get up and enjoy their night when a sudden thought hit Yang.

"Hey, wait." she spoke up, getting everyone's attention. She looked to Weiss, concern on her face. "You never did get to explain and I didn't want to ask while we were with my mother. What did my mother mean when she said 'what would your husband say?' And don't avoid the question."

Everyone looked to Weiss with varying forms of shock, Jaune and Nora looked confused, Ren seemed concerned, Qrow merely frowned. Ruby though, looked like someone had stabbed the poor faunus in the heart. Weiss looked to the ground as her hands gripped the hem of her skirt.

"I..." she started but choked on her words as tears rushed to her eyes. "I said no. I said it so many times but.. they didn't. My father or.." she coughed as the tears fell, dripping onto her fists. "Father just had some lawyer sign a paper. Next thing I knew, there was a ring on my hand and a man forcing himself into my bed every night. These past few months, have been pure hell for me. All I could.. I could think of was an escape. I needed out, I am nothing but a possession to them. When he stripped me of my title.. I had to get out.. I..." she broke into sobs as the memories finally took her. All the months of constant abuse had finally gotten to her and she could no longer hold back the tears. A red eyed Yang was doing everything she could not to burst into the flames. At some point during her story, Ozpin had reemerged, a frown following soon afterwards. He looked to Qrow who merely shook his head. Nora looked like she was ready to break someone's legs, Ren being the only thing that kept her grounded. Jaune looked like his heart would break for the snow angel and Ruby, looked crushed. Without a single thought, she was out of her seat, pulling the young heiress into her arms. The others soon joined her, holding the crying girl.

"I'm not going to like my next meeting with Winter, am I?" Qrow asked looking to Oscar/Ozpin.

"I'm afraid not, my old friend. This is not something I was expecting though I have a feeling there is more to this than she is telling." He gave a sigh as he watched the group of teens. "But she will tell us in due time."


	3. A Different Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needed advice and tough decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights got to RoosterTeeth and Monty!

**A Different Story**

The next morning found Weiss leaning over the toilet, emptying out her dinner into the bowl. White hair made a curtain to cut off the rest of the room, hiding her tears and her shame from the rest of the world. She panted as she pulled back slightly, trying to calm the panic attack that was soon to follow. What was she going to do with a child? How could she take care of a baby and still be a huntress. Hell, how could she have a child with the world currently falling to ruin? She was so scared yet could not bring herself to tell her friends. They had been so supportive of her after telling her story. Willing to help her work through the pain and bring back the Weiss the all knew. At the same time, Weiss was scared they would abandon her because of her condition. She had expected to come to Mistral and stay with Winter and they figure out what to do with the child, possibly having an abortion or giving up and Weiss applying for Haven. Those hopes were dashed completely when Raven gave her the news. Her sister was called back to Atlas, leaving her to deal with her problem on her was brought out of her thoughts by the gurgle of her stomach, she would lean back over the bowl to begin again, unaware of feet patting against the hardwood floor. A hand was gently placed on her shoulder then the other pulling her hair away. A few minutes would past before she was finally finished, the hand on her back reaching to flush horrible smelling remains of her dinner away. Weiss looked to see a familiar mane of yellow and could only reached out for a hand towel it held to wipe her face from the tears and fluids. Concerned filled lilac eyes watched as the former heiress pulled the towel away from her face. Her once crystal blue eyes were now puffy and red from crying and lack of sleep.

"How far along are you?" she asked while pulling the girl into her embrace. Weiss looked away crying, unable to meet her eyes. The shame of everything that happened hitting her all at once. She should have fought harder, she should have tried harder to escape, she should have done more yet she here she was. On the floor, her friend running her fingers through her long white hair, her metal arm rubbing circles on her back as the reality of her condition hit her.

"I don't know." she spoke with a small hiccup. Yang gave a sigh while rubbing the smaller girl's shoulder.

"I had a friend, back at Signal. She hat meet a guy from the upper class and fell in love. He was her first everything. First date, first kiss and first time. Not long after he took her virginity, he dumped her and dropped out. Went to Vacuo and joined a gang. She was devastated. A few months later, she comes to me crying. She was pregnant and scared. she wanted to hide away at my house because she was too scared to go home. My dad finally talked her into going to her parents. They were upset of course but they gave her a choice. She can keep the baby and they would help her, she could have an abortion or she could give it up for adoption. It wasn't until she had the baby that she fell in love with the little guy, deciding to quit her training for a huntress and became a mother. Turns out that all she ever wanted was to run her own cake shop but her father had pushed her to train. It was the best mistake of her life, as she will tell ya." Yang paused to let the story sink in before speaking again.

"I know you are scared Weiss and I can tell that you aren't sure what you want. To abort it, keep it or to give it a proper and loving family. What I want you to take from this, is to trust us. We are your family and we will help you through this no matter your choice. We care about you and want you to be happy with your choice." She would stand, pulling Weiss up with her. Weiss brushed her teeth and rinsed out the nasty taste of vomit with water. Yang helped her back to her bed and tucked her in. Just as she was about to close, the blonde would pause, looking back to her friend. Her eyes flashed red as the anger spiked in her again from the sight of her broken friend. She took a breath to calm herself before closing the door. By the time she got down stairs to begin breakfast her eyes had gone back to lilac. She turned the corner only to find Ren already up and mixing pancake batter. He was working on a few other things as well when he looked up to Yang, giving her a small smile.

"Good morning, Yang. I thought you were always the last to rise?" he joked as he went back to his pancakes, knowing he needed to have a mountain ready for when Nora woke up. It seemed no matter how much he made it was never enough for the energetic red head.

"Yeah, it's hard to sleep when your roommate is puking her guts out from a panic attack." Yang covered for her roommate, not wanting to out the heiress. It was only a matter of time before Weiss finally told the others or started showing, whichever came first.

"It is hard to believe a man could do this to his own daughter. She is clearly hurt and it's causing her mental and physical anguish." Ren commented with a deep frown on his face. He knew that if he had a sister growing up, his father would have never done that to her. Furthermore, even with his father's death, he would have never done such a thing to his own sister. He was worried for his friend and wanted to help her. At the same time he was worried about getting near the girl. He had heard how women became afraid of other men after being abused and didn't want to seem pushy. She was clearly damaged and that worried him about approaching her. He and Jaune had spoken with Qrow and Ozpin about it after the girls went to bed. It was agreed to keep a respectable distance from Weiss to make her feel safe. The last thing they wanted to do was to spook the poor girl.

"If I ever see that bastard, I will punch him and his son-in-law through the wall." Yang growled. She turned to the stove, getting out meats and eggs to assist with breakfast. As she began to work on the meats, the smell wafting through the house.

Smelling the food being made instantly woke up Ruby from her dreams. Letting out a small yawn, the young wolf would stretch to wake up her muscles. Rubbing her eyes she then tossed her legs over the edge of the bed and made her way to the bathroom getting ready for the morning. Dressed in her usual outfit she made her way down the hallway turning to enter the kitchen, following the smell of breakfast. Her ears perked up as she saw Ren and Yang working to get breakfast ready for the morning.

"Good morning guys!" She called out in a happy tone as she bounced into the kitchen.

The blond turned to see that her sister had a big grin on her face and laughed. While holding a few eggs in her left arm and a second package of bacon in the other, the blonde would stick her tongue out playfully. She wanted to say something to her little sister, but thought better on it. She knew Weiss would have to say something to her eventually. After all the two were close but, she knew Ruby would take that kind of news hard. After all she still thought she had a shot with the former heiress. Then again, maybe she does, it just meant she might have to take on extra responsibilities.

"Need any help Yang?" The red wolf faunus asked watching as the golden haired blond somehow managed to make it safely to the kitchen counter, placing all of the eggs into a bowl without breaking any of them.

"Never mind." She said after, giving a pout when she heard a laugh coming from the brawler. Turning her attention to see Weiss coming down the stairs, she couldn't help but smile at the white haired woman.

"Morning snow angel!" She said to her while giving a playful wink right. She had to mentally slap herself herself for that and could tell she was getting a rather unsettling glare from the snow white haired woman. Weiss went to sit at the table, pulling her scroll out to scan through her files. It would take her forever to get her proper freedom but she would not give up. All the while she was looking through local doctors thinking on what Yang had said. She could not be that far along so she should be able to get it taken care of it. She winced at her own thought, feeling like she sounded like her father. She still wasn't sure, she did have options after all. She could do adoption, give the baby to someone that would love and care for it. She paused thinking on what would happen if she kept it, she then shook her head, frowning. She couldn't do that, their father would want around her because of the baby. No one would ever want her because she had a child, glancing into the kitchen where the others were, her eyes landed on Ruby.

She could not lie to herself, she had feeling for the wolf but she could not approach her. How could she expect Ruby to want to be around her after what had happened. Sure she had told everyone of the forced marriage and the abuse but only Yang knew of what happened behind closed doors. More specifically, her bedroom door, where he always had her locked away. Changing the lock on the door to only be opened from the outside, effectively trapping the woman in the room. How, her first night, he kissed her, pretending to be romantic, gentle and caring. The moment she turned down his advances, though, he hit her, fighting with her until her aura was low, then pushing her on to her own bed. She tried so hard not to cry as he ripped her clothes from her, when she felt his fingers prodding her she felt like she would throw up. The damn finally broke when he forced himself inside of her, ripping her innocence from her. A week later, he would come in with a syringe, injecting her, telling her it was to make her enjoy it while insuring pregnancy. She hated herself then, she hated how her body reacted to him because of the drugs and how it lasted for hours.

She felt a tear drop on her hand, waking her from the memories. Ruby looked to her concerned, making her way over but Weiss would not give her the chance. She stood up walking out the back to lean against the railing. How could she ever hope for Ruby to want her after that, let alone while carrying his child. She looked back to her scroll and gave a sigh, finally making her decision and pressing the call button.

"High, yes, I need an emergency appointment. No. No.. Please.. I just.. Okay.. Tuesday? Yeah, thanks." she hung up and gripped the device tightly in her hand as she fought back the tears. All she had to do was go. Go to the appointment and it would all be over. His last claim would be gone and she could move on. Just a few more days and she can breathe again. Even with that thought, she couldn't understand why she was so scared or why she felt wrong for her choice. Why she suddenly felt just like her father.

Unbeknownst to her, the red hooded wolf was standing just inside the doorway, watching her, confusion written all over her face. Who was she talking to on her scroll? Why did she sound so desperate? all she wanted to do was help her but how was always the question. She was about to go out and say something when she was yanked back by her hood. She looked to see Yang standing there and shaking her head slowly.

"Yang, I-"

"Don't Rubes, she will talk when she is ready. Let her have her space and figure things out. Pushing her now will only cause more problems. All she has to remember is that we will always be there for her and will support her no matter what." Yang gently patted the wolf's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. Ruby tried to smile back but her drooping ears gave away her true feelings. She looked back out to her long time crush, watching as the girl girl seemed to soak in the morning rays. She looked even more beautiful then she remembered. Her blue eyes shimmering like glass, her white hair glowing in the morning light, her skin giving a soft shine. Ruby felt her heart skip a beat when viewing the beautiful woman in front of her. She clenched her fists, determined to show Weiss that not only did she have a family with their friends but someone who would love her without fail. She lost her chance with the Fall of Beacon, with all of the chaos and fighting but now was different. She did not care what it would take, she would fight for her affection and for her freedom.


	4. Another Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events following the Fall of Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights to RT and their wonderful cast!!

**Another Fall**

Haven Academy. Another school for hunters and huntress, another battlefield where two sides fought for control. She had spent the past two days pretending that nothing was wrong, saying her sickness was just due to panic attacks from her nightmares. She could tell they weren't buying it, hell, even she wouldn't if it was her on the other end. She would demand the truth and reprimand the person for lying before instructing the girl of her options. At the same time, she was still scared of what would happen if she did. In those two days she had been her usual cold self towards Ruby and pretended that she did not notice the young wolf's advances. Granted Ruby was holding back out of respect for the white haired beauty but she knew the wolf still wanted a chance. Weiss wanted to give her that chance, she wanted to say that she had developed feelings for her back at Beacon but couldn't. She was afraid that if she did, she would hate her. If she told her the full truth of how he drugged her, how he touched her or how her body reacted to his touch. She was afraid the wolf would refuse her love and want nothing to do with her anymore. She felt dirty and unworthy of love, she did not want to see her smile fall. She did not want Ruby to hate her so she ignored the attempts at flirting and just treated her like she always did.

She thought she could pull it off, instead paying attention to her she would listen to Ozpin and Qrow. She found the whole thing of Maidens and Salem strange but after see the power Cinder displayed, she couldn't argue with it any more. She thought that she could take care of her problem and be back at full strength to help her friends. At least that is what she thought until they were called to Haven Academy by Professor Lionheart. They had a feeling it was a trap so they all went together with weapons fully loaded. They were right, Raven appeared and basically opened the door for Cinder and her crew to come in. It all happened so fast, the attacks began and she is fighting for her life once again. Vernal is not giving an inch as she fought against the would be Maiden. She felt her energy being drained, thinking it was from the pregnancy, she pushed through. She panted as she was basically battered by the woman. She was knelt down ready to make a summons when Vernal trapped her weapon then shot her at point blank, breaking her aura. She was then tossed around like a rag doll, barely hanging on, slowly pushing herself onto her knees. She just needed a moment to catch her breath, that's all, just a moment and she would be fine. She would be able to continue and she would change the tides. None of this came to pass, a sudden searing pain shot through her side. She looked and her mind went blank when she saw a glowing spear jutting out from her torso. Her eyes went even wider as the pain enveloped her body while the spear slowly burned away and she fell forward. The last thought in her mind was one she never dreamed of having.

'No.. I can't die.. The baby..' With that, her world went dark. Even with her out the fight had to continue around her.

"WEISS!" Jaune shouted out, running over to his fallen friend. Tears in his eyes as he begged for her to hang on. In her mind she re-lived so much in such a small span of time. She saw her eighth birthday where her father was arguing with her mother once again. She heard him yell at her, saying he was only married to her for the power. She saw all of the lonely birthdays where they never showed up. She saw where her training began, hoping to show her father just how good she was only to be meet with disappointment. She was the heiress and should not bother with such violence. Even when she first used her semblance he did not seem pleased. Instead he reprimanded her saying she should focus on her future with the company. She was upset and ran to her mother hoping to find comfort. All she found was a drunk that pushed her off and called her a whiny child. She was so devastated that her own mother would push her away. Why wasn't the older woman proud of her? Why did she seem so upset with her for going to her for her love?

Her memories then jumped to Winter, the older sister helping Weiss to get better use of her glyphs. It was one of her rare weekends home from Atlas Academy. She was so happy and did everything she could to impress her sister. The older woman gave her a small smile, pointing out where she could improve while making sure her little sister had been eating properly. To Weiss, it seemed like Winter was the only one in the family that actually cared. She acted more like a mother to her and Weiss became so close to her. This did not please their father as he and Winter argued about her influence on her younger sister. Whitley belittled the sisters and scoffed whenever he saw them. The boy was so close to their father and only looked to him with admiration. The boy never did unlock his aura nor did he get the family semblance. He barely had anything to do with his sisters, seeing them as brutes and uncultured. He only spoke with them when he could gain something otherwise he refused to acknowledge his sisters.

The next memory showed her standing in her father's study with her shoulders squared and her jaw set. She was informing him that she had decided to go to Beacon and had submitted her application already. He did not speak at first, instead he stood up and walked around his large desk. He stood in front of his youngest daughter with a deep frown, cold eyes glaring into her own. Weiss kept her chin up, not wanting to give her father a reason to think she was nervous. The next thing she felt was a sting and the sharp sound of skin against skin. She felt tears come to her eyes as it set in that he had hit her. It wasn't the first time but it didn't make it any less humiliating. He told her that she was not allowed and that she would never make it.

"You're a disgrace to the Schnee name." He ground out before grabbing the girl by her upper arm and dragging her out of the study. He took her to her own room and pushed her inside, locking her in the room. She was not allowed to leave her room for two weeks. He had said that only her butler, Klein, was allowed to her room to bring her fresh sheets and food. After the two weeks she was brought back to her father's study like she was some sort of criminal. He informed her that she could continue the training and receive a test. If she past it, he would let her go but if she failed, she would give up and marry a suitor of his choosing.

When that day came, she fought the Paladin with everything she had in her, she even won and now sported her first scar over her left eye. When it was over, she was meet with her father who merely scoffed and said she wouldn't last one year. That's when he told her that she only had one year to prove herself and that when she came home, she was expected to choose a suitor and become a wife. The man had no faith in his daughter and cared nothing for what she wanted. He put her down, saying her face was ruined by the scar and that surgery would be needed to fix it before they could find her a husband. That is when her words to her father shot forward and resonated through her exhausted mind. She was done letting him run her life, her scar was her pride. It showed that she had faced her father and was finally working towards her dream. She was done letting her father run her life, she was done being his perfect little doll. She would no longer allow him to control her. She was going to take charge of her present and her future!

"I will never choose a suitor! I will never just bow down and do as you tell me to do! Not anymore! You are not even a Schnee! Know this, if you force this on me, the moment I take the company, I will divorce him! I will divorce him and keep my kids and raise them better than you ever did! I will actually show them love and support them no matter where they go! I will be a better parent AND person than you ever were! I will ensure this company is equally ran by faunus and human and undo everything you have done! I promise you this! I WILL end your reign!"

Her own voice echoed in her mind until the moment her eyes flew open and she was gasping for air. Jaune tried to get the young woman to calm down but her mind was racing at that point. She couldn't do this, she could not kill this child now that she remembered her promise. She had made her choice but was now scared that her choice had been taken away from her. She looked to her wound to see it healed then to her legs. She did not see blood or fluids, this gave her a bit of relief. The baby was okay, her baby was okay and she would be able to fulfill her promise she made a little over two years ago. With a new light in her crystal blue eyes, and much to the worry of her blonde friend, Weiss stood back up.

"It's mine." she ground out as she caught her breath and everything seemed to come into focus once more. Ruby and Yang were fighting Emerald and Mercury, Oscar or Ozpin, whomever was in control, was fighting the large man from before. Nora was watching over them while Ren was assisting Oscar/Ozpin. When Ren got hurt, Nora went mental, even when she attacked though, Hazel basically manhandled her. When she saw him grab her head and fill the redhead with electricity, only one thought came to mind.

'Wrong move.' And then he went flying through the entry doors and outside. As the battles kept on the girl felt the need to get back in there. In a flash she was in position, a summons appearing and ready to take advantage of Hazel's distraction. A Queen Rapier appeared and shot its stinger out, catching him in the side and dragging him right back in. She gave a small smirk only to at the sight, another thought entering her mind.

'That's how it feels.' She smirked as she regained proper form, her eyes going to the opening in the wall where she was greeted with the familiar sight of the feline faunus. She gave a small gasp, not expecting to see her missing friend come running through the opening. With the addition of Blake, everyone felt a renewed energy to keep going and before they knew it, it was all over. Cinder gone, Vernal dead, Raven and the others had run. Even with all of this, the only thing Weiss cared about was that her team, no, her family was back together. As they pulled back from their group hug, Weiss felt her world spin again, signifying that she was still, indeed, pregnant. Even as she cradled her head with her hand, she could not help but give a small smile. The other three gave her a look of concern, Ruby placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder, getting her attention. Weiss looked into those silver eyes, she still felt that Ruby would turn her down once she told the truth but did not want to hold back anymore. She had someone else to fight for now and nothing would hold her back.

"Are you okay, Weiss?" Blake asked, concern laced her voice as she looked into those ice blue eyes. It seemed to be then that Yang had remembered the first morning in the bathroom and felt like she needed to say something.

"Weiss, are you.. Is the?" she couldn't seem to finish that sentence almost like she was scared of the answer herself. This only furthered to confuse and worry the other two as they looked to each other then back between Yang and Weiss.

"Not here, please. Can we discuss this at the house?" she asked, giving Yang a pleading look. The blonde gave a small sigh followed by a nod, helping her sister off the floor while Blake assisted Weiss. They slowly meet up with Ren, Nora, Jaune and Sun in the middle of the room, all smiling towards each other.

"So.." Sun started, blowing a breath out while a grin grew on his face. "Fun time huh? Seems like we are always meeting during some sort of fight. Can't we ever just go to a club and dance the night away?" This got Yang to laugh and shake her head, slinging her one arm over his shoulders.

"Aw, but Sun-man, that's half the fun! It wouldn't be a reunion if someone wasn't trying to kill us!" Yang was trying to be her regular, light hearted self but there was still the bitterness deep inside of her. She was hoping that, with having everyone together and with Blake back, she could get back to herself. She glanced over to the cat faunus, feeling both happy yet angry that she was there. She still had so many questions, like why she left and where she was all of this time. As well as who those people were that had shown up with her. One thing made her overly happy though, she wasn't going anywhere and that alone told her she would get her answers. Right now, there were more important things to discuss and she was also worried about Weiss. She could tell the former heiress was hiding her feelings as they shared stories and even laughed when Blake said that both her mother and Sun had been caught eavesdropping.

A few hours later, the school had been cleared and Professor Lionheart found brutally murdered, no doubt by Salem, somehow. Once they were released by the local authorities, the group headed home with their new additions. They were all gathering in the front room of the house, talking and just winding down from the night's events. Ren and Kali were helping to pass around tea so they could all sit and relax. Qrow had ordered pizza and was waiting for the knock on the door. While they were waiting, Weiss was speaking with Sun when Ilia passed by her, noticing the symbol on her back, the faunus frowned and decided to voice her concern. She did not like how Sun was so casually speaking with this woman, did he not know who she was?

"You're a Schnee." were the first words out of her mouth, catching everyone's attention. This made Weiss frown as she looked passed Sun to the girl.

"My name is Weiss." she corrected the girl with a raised eyebrow, she despised being referred to by her last name.

"I am well aware of your name! You're family is the reason for the suffering of so many faunus! You care nothing for our kind! You treat us like we are nothing but mere beasts without any intelligent thought. You are the reason my parents are dead!" The Chameleon faunus yelled at the white haired woman.

"Ilia! That's-" Blake began but Weiss merely held up a hand to stop her. She took a deep breath before looking into Ilia's eyes.

"Yes, my family is responsible for that. Actually, scratch that, my father and those he chooses to do business with are. They are the ones responsible for your pain and deserve every bit of your hate. I on the other hand, never saw ill will towards you, just towards the White Fang for resorting to blood shed. I-"

"Well maybe we wouldn't have had to if we weren't sold into slavery with the promise of a better life!" Ilia interrupted. Weiss sighed, knowing this was not going to be easy.

"Unlike my father is any better." She continued. "He has no soul as far as I am concerned. I was never like him, I started training to become a huntress because I wanted to protect those of Remnant from the Grimm. This includes both human and faunus. It's why I went to Beacon instead of Atlas, I wanted away from all of that. Yes, I was sheltered but life has a cruel way of waking one up to the truth. Mine came when I found out that my father only saw me as a possession instead of his daughter and I was easily disposable, after all, I do have a younger brother." she paused for a moment to let that all sink in. Ilia looked like she was ready to speak again but Weiss would not give her that chance.

"This became even more apparent after I came home from Beacon. I came home to find out that my father had married me off without my consent. I tried to fight it but he said it was already done. He had forged my signature and paid off the clergy to say he witnessed the vows and that I had not other options." At this point, Ghira looked like he was ready to punch a hole through the while. Kali quickly came over and handed Weiss a cup of calming tea. The young woman taking sip and thanking the older faunus.

"That's when it got worse for me. I tried to speak with the man in private, the one he married me off to, try to see if we could work something out to get us out of it. I should have known better, he played nice at first, then, the moment Klein left the room from dropping off tea, he attacked me. He used his own semblance against me, we fought for what seemed like hours before he finally overpowered me. That night, he took away the last thing I had control over, my purity. From that point on, he would continue down this line, he locked me away in my room, doing what he wanted with me when he wanted. There were times when.." she paused as tears came to her eyes and she shook. Sun went to comfort her when she flinched at the mere touch. Blake was up in a flash, gently shooing him away as she pulled Weiss into a hug while Kali rubbed the younger woman's shoulder. Weiss wiped away the tears and let out a ragged breath. At this point, Ilia looked like someone had sucked out all of the fire she once had, her eyes cast down in shame at her own actions.

"There were times when, he touched me, that my body responded to him. I didn't want it, more than anything I wanted it all to stop but my body still reacted to his touch. I felt so dirty and hated myself, asking why I couldn't make my body stop responding in kind to his touch. That's when he started to inject me with drugs to make me 'enjoy it' as he says." she put air quotes around, enjoy it. "This continued for months until, until I kept waking up sick. It was in that moment that I knew and so did he. I'm pregnant and with that, I finally got the strength to leave. I have been struggling so long with what to do. I even made Yang keep it a secret but I don't want to hide it and.." She bit her lip as she knew this next part was going to change how the others reacted to everything but she didn't yet know how.

"I have decided to keep it. I made a promise a long time ago, that if I had a child from a forced marriage, I would keep it. I would divorce and raise the child with love. Something I was never afforded." she then looked over to Ilia who had tears in her eyes at this point. "My father's cruelty is not towards just faunus, we are all expendable to him. All he cares about is him and my brother who is like him in every way. If he thought it would benefit him, he would have me killed without even shedding a tear. Humans and faunus are all pawns for him to use. I am so sorry that you lost your parents but I can make you this promise."

The former heiress approached Ilia, starring her dead in the eyes as she made her next statement. A statement that would shock all in the room except for one certain cat faunus.

"Once I take control of the company, I will tear down everything he has ever worked for. Ensure a fair and safe work environment for all, including faunus. I will make sure that all faunus get equal treatment as though they were royalty and I will bring about a change. A change where Blake and I stand as the co-owners of the company. We will ensure that there are always two owners to the company, one human and one faunus, this way, everyone is always equal. This is something Blake and I, both, came up in Beacon and I can promise you, it will happen." The fire in her eyes told Ilia and everyone that she was serious.

"Schnee Dust Company will one day end and Atlas Dust Company will be its successor."


	5. Take A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom of choice and a new look. Let the young be young!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights to RT!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Weiss finally gets to let lose just a little. She is still young so might as well enjoy it while she can!

**Take a Chance**

The next morning found Weiss emptying last night's pizza into the toilet and Yang rubbing her back, once again. This time was different as the wolf had woken up and came in to check on her. She frowned a bit when she saw Weiss heaving into the toilet with tears rolling down her face. Worry covered her features as she watched center of her world suffer. One of her ears twitched as she heard her coughing up the last bit, the wolf unsure of what to do. Getting tired of just standing there, she would simply get Weiss a glass of water to help rinse out the taste from her mouth. The sisters then helped her back to her room where she was going through her clothes and merely frowned. She looked down to see an outfit she had forgotten she packed. She placed a hand on her stomach and gave a small smile. Ruby's ear twitched again as she watched her, biting her lip as her thoughts ran wild in her head.

"Might as well go for it while I still can." She laughed lightly grabbing their attention. They watched the former heiress pull out the outfit and blinked. Sure it had her colors but was certainly something they had never seen the heiress wear before.

"Is that really yours? Would have never pegged you as the type." Yang commented while examining the clothes. Weiss giggled as she began to change. Ruby excused herself from the room, saying she needed to get ready as well. Yang watched her sister go, shaking her head at the clear evasion.

"That because I was trying to keep an image that had been pressed on me for years. Now that I am free, I will do what I want while my stomach is still flat." She had shed her nightgown and slipped on a pair of thigh length blue jean shorts. She thread a blue belt that was clearly big but once she fastened it one could tell it was meant to be long with the strap hanging down. She wore a shirt with blue trim that came up a bit in the front to show her belly button. She brushed her hair out and pulled just a little on each side and tying them up. She put on knee high socks with blue and gray stripes with hearts and tennis shoes. She then slipped on bracelets and rings, then large hanging, clear, earrings and finished off with makeup. Yang then helped her with her nails and smiled once they were done. That was when Weiss pulled out something Yang was not inspecting, slipping it through the hole that was on top of her navel.

"You have your belly button pierced?" she asked in a bit of shock while looking to the little blue star that now hung from her belly button.

"Yep, I sneaked out one day and went to a side of Atlas where its less than… showy, so to say. I paid a guy in a tattoo shop to do it a good bit a of lien to keep it quiet. He was more than happy to do it for me." Weiss gave a soft smile then touched her stomach. "Downside is having to keep it out when my stomach gets too big."

"Actually, I saw a shop that has maternity ones, it's basically silicone. Wanna go check it out?" the blonde asked as she stood up straight, looking the girl over again. She had to admit, even though it was different, it was nice to see Weiss letting herself go for a bit.

"Yes, I would also like to look into getting some color put into my hair as well." She smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair. Yang pulled at a few strands as she thought on the fact of Weiss changing so much.

"I can't deny it would look good but aren't you going a bit crazy here?" she asked, looking the shorter girl in the eyes. Weiss smiled and merely shrugged her shoulders.

"And? I am doing the things I have always wanted to do. I might as well live it up while I am still young. So, are you in or what?" she gave the blonde a smirk, who returned it with one of her own.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" She grabbed her keys, the two heading out, going over what colors that she was going to use. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Kali and Ghira standing there talking with Qrow. They went quiet as they looked to the two, Kali's smiling softly as she looked to Weiss.

"Weiss, dear, I just wanted you to know, that if you ever have any questions, I am here for you. I know pregnancy can be scary but I won't let you go it alone, sweetheart." Her words were soft but spoke volumes to Weiss, who only ever wanted her own mother to treat her like this. She took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay and gave a smile as well.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bella-"

"Just call me, Kali dear." She corrected her then looked to both of the girls. It seemed that Kali was more than happy to help the young Schnee. In all honesty, she was proud of her daughter for not only giving the young woman a chance but becoming friends with the Schnee. Times were surely changing, she hoped it was for the good.

"Now where are you two off to?" Ghira asked giving Weiss a comforting smile.

"Shopping." Yang said with a grin and twirling her keys on her robotic finger. Qrow sighed and shook his head before looking to her.

"Firecracker, please tell me you are not taking you bike." he gave her a pointed look that clearly showed that he did not approve.

"Yeah, why? She rode on it to get here in the first place." she crossed her arms while Weiss merely shrugged again, not seeing the harm in it herself.

"And we just learned that she is pregnant." Ghira spoke up, chuckling a bit at the girls. "You can harm the baby on that thing. I would suggest a regular car so she can ride safely." The two girls looked to each other then to Weiss's stomach, a blush appearing on their cheeks.

"Well, guess we can always just get a rental." Yang pocketed her keys and placed an arm around Weiss's shoulder. "Nothing is going to hold us back, Weiss-Cream! We are going to get you out and you are going to start having fun!"

"You act as though I have never done a fun thing once in my life!" She huffed slightly and crossing her arms to Yang's amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, lets go!" she pumped her fist in the air, grabbing her hand and dragging her out. What went unnoticed by the two was Ruby standing not too far behind them, her ears going down as she watched them leave. Qrow raised an eyebrow as the wolf began to whimper messing with the bottom of her shirt. Ghira took notice and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know an alpha when I see one. More importantly, I can see when a faunus has chosen their mate. Why have you not told her? The way that young lady was looking at you last night, I promise that she would not turn you down." He gave her an encouraging smile that the red wolf tried to return but fell short. She looked down to the ground once again, looking as though someone had kicked her.

"But.. But she is pregnant and.. She is keeping the baby. HIS baby. How can I hope that she will even want me, how can I hope I can even help her. I don't know the first thing about raising kids let alone helping her with her pregnancy. It's scary and I wish it would just all go back to the way it was. Before she was forced back home, before Beacon fell." She whined as her ears went flat against her skull. A chuckle could be heard as Qrow slung an arm over her shoulder. He did not want his niece to cling to the past, she had to move forward.

"Look, kid, parenting is scary. Hell, when your mother passed, I had to help Tai with you kids and I was scared. I was worried my semblance would have an effect on the two of you or that I would mess up somehow. Raising kids can seem impossible but I know it can be done." He patted her back then ruffled her hair much to the wolf's dismay. She swatted at him trying to get him to stop. Kali laughed as she approached the wolf, helping her to fix the mess of hair her uncle made.

"All you need to do is talk to her, sweetie. She will be scared too but she will be happy that there is someone there to love her and the baby. I know you may feel like you can't love this child because it came from him but do remember, it is also a part of Weiss. That child is innocent so put that anger aside and love them both." Kali moved a stand of hair from the wolf's face. "Just trust your instincts and the both of you will do just fine."

"Thank you." She smiled then hugged all of them before running up to her room. She was going to woo Weiss and she knew just how to do it. She smiled as she opened her backpack, pulling something out, her smile becoming wider slightly at the idea forming in her head. She took it then rushed back downstairs to enlist the help of the Belladonna women, Nora and Ilia.

* * *

 

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said there was a wide selection of maternity rings!" Weiss exclaimed as she looked through the glass spindle case that had an assortment of different belly button rings for pregnancy. She grinned slightly while looking at all of the options, it was so hard for her to chose.

'Which one would Ruby like?' She thought to herself, her head tilting slight while a small heat was felt on her cheeks. As she looked through all of the possibilities, a glint off one caught her eye. Turning the spindle she gasped when she laid her eyes on an amazing set. It was a maternity set that also came with an after pregnancy metal rod. It was a crystal rose and it took her breath away. She found it to be perfect, she knew Ruby would love it!

"Excuse me Miss." A voice came from behind them, one of the workers had come over to check on them. She gave them a smile before addressing Weiss. "I see you are looking for a new ring. Could I be of assistance?"

"Yes." Weiss beamed then pointed to the set. "I would like that one, please."

"Oh! That is such a lovely set." She then looked to Weiss's stomach. "I take it you are expecting. How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure, I'll find out tomorrow. I suppose I'm not too far as I am not showing yet." she gently patted her stomach. Yang watched with a smile as Weiss seemed to get lost in her own little world. No doubt, thinking on what the little one will look like. The employee looked to Yang and gave a smile.

"Are you her girlfriend?" she asked innocently, snapping Weiss out of her trance, a blush making its way across her and Yang's faces.

"Uh, no. I'm just her friend and teammate is all." She said waving her hands in front of her.

"Oh?" She turned to Weiss who looked away, sadness seeping into her eyes as she knew what the next question would. To her surprise though, the girl never asked just simply gave her a big grin and retrieved the item she wanted. "Would you like to view some of our maternity clothing as well? I think you will enjoy it."

"I would, thank you." She smiled as the girl lead them to the clothing section. They spent an hour finding clothing that Weiss would like and would grow with her stomach. She tried on a few outfits, some matching her style and some were a bit too grunge for her taste. Once they were done, with Yang paying much to Weiss's dismay, they headed out. They decided to walk down to the next shop as it wasn't too far. They went into the 'Mommy&Me' store and began searching once again for clothing that would fit Weiss. She came up with a few dresses and even managed to find some pants, shorts and skirts that stretched. She looked through a few more before her eyes caught the sight of a bassinet. It was lavender with a glitter, transparent, canopy. It was fit for a princess, next to it was one that had a blue canopy with a rose at its top, fit for a prince. She loved both of them and could not wait. She placed her hand on her stomach as Yang came up, looking at the both of them.

"They're perfect. Whichever you choose, we will all help to get anything for the little one." Yang grinned, Weiss nodded as they turned to go check out. Pausing just before the register, Weiss found a diaper bag that was both lavender and blue, it had a set of teddy bears, one purple and the other blue. It was meant to be for twins but Weiss couldn't help but feel the need to buy it. Following her instincts, she grabbed and held it close to her chest. Yang did not say anything, merely giving the mother-to-be a smile. She paid for her things and lead her out of the shop. Yang glanced over to Weiss as a thought went through her head. She knew it wasn't her place but felt like something had to be said. So with a deep breath, the blonde blurted out her thoughts.

"You know, I wanted to say something but I was holding back because we were near hyper hearing." She smiled making a joke at her partner and sister's expense. Weiss slightly tilted her head, looking to the blonde a bit confused. "I've seen the way you look at Ruby, I know you have feelings for her, Weiss. I can tell that you both care for each other more than you are willing to show. Growing up, I always thought I would have to fight some guy for my sister's hand but when she came to me saying she likes girls, it was a bit of a relief. At the same time, I would be ready to fight any girl that wanted a shot with my sister. I have to make sure they are good enough for her after all. Then, I see how you look at her, at first, I was mad. Some Schnee wanting my sister but when I saw how you warmed up to her, how you showed you care. Well, I figured there could be worse. So, when are you just going to come out and say it?"

Weiss felt her face heat up once again, she was beginning to think that her face was going to be permanently stained red by the end of the day. Truth be told, she was still scared of Ruby turning her down, hell, she wouldn't even speak to her last night at dinner. She feared that with her announcing her pregnancy and what happened, that Ruby was now repulsed by her. She gripped her bag tightly, a part of her still hoping that she had a chance

"You know she loves you right?" Yang's voice broke the white haired girl from her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. "She is so protective of you. She use to tell me all of the time how beautiful you are. How much she loves your hair, your eyes and everything about you basically. She wants to be with you, more than anything in Remnant. She has never given up on you, even though you are technically married, she won't let you go that easy. Once a wolf has chosen a mate, its for life."

"You're wrong." Weiss stopped, gripping the bag tighter as she began to shake. "She wouldn't even look at me last night, she acted as though I was lava." A few tears dripped down her cheeks as she remembered the look on the wolf's face. The wolf looked hurt and angry, choosing to avoid Weiss the rest of the night. Even after the pizza came, she sat as far away from Weiss as she could. It hurt the former heiress but what could she do?

"Weiss, she's scared." Yang walked over, her left hand landing softly on her shoulder. "You're pregnant and she has no clue what to do. She is probably scared that she will hurt you or the baby. We are being tasked with saving the world, now on top of that, you're pregnant. She is probably so scared of herself. Remember, she is an alpha. So she is probably over thinking it at this point. Hell, if it was Bla-" She quickly covered her mouth as her face now sported a rather bright blush. Weiss wiped her tears away then shook her head, looking to Yang's eyes. Her eyebrow rose as it clicked in her head.

"You are lecturing me about not coming out to Ruby, yet here you are, hiding your feelings from Blake." she sighed shaking her head again as Yang looked to the ground. "Granted, I know you are still mad at her but you two still need to work things out. For what it's worth though, I know you would be by her side and it seems she had a reason for leaving. A very basic one too. She wanted to go home. She didn't run off to fight on her own. She was scared and wanted her parents. Yes, she should have told us where she was going. You especially but she was scared. I can't completely fault her for it." She took in a breath to calm herself before speaking again. "And with knowing that, I know that you are also right. I guess, I should speak with Ruby but after we get home. I still want to get my hair done."

"Right! Let's get to it!" The brawler grinned and pulled Weiss along, going to the hair salon. Weiss laughed lightly as she was pulled in and the approached the hair specialist. After explaining what she wanted the lady smiled and lead her over to a chair. She then got out the chemicals needed to do her hair. Yang gave a small frown and tapped the lady on the shoulder.

"Um, is this safe around pregnant women?" She asked to which the woman looked her over. Yang shook her head and pointed to Weiss. The stylist nodded, pulling out a medical mask and handing it to Weiss.

"This is to protect you and the baby." She explained giving her a sweet smile. Weiss took it, placing the straps over her ears and covering her mouth and nose. The stylist got to work, adding some blue highlights to her hair along with a bit of pink towards the end of her hair. She then cut her knee length hair, shorting it to hit her hips. Once done she would lightly curl it, giving it a bit of a wavy look. Stepping back she would put it back in the small twin tails while leaving the rest down. She would then fan her hair out as Weiss looked in the mirror.

"It looks amazing! Thank you so much!" She grinned while running her fingers through her hair. She had wanted to change her looks for so long, just something new and fun. She was happy she did it. She was finally shedding the strict image her father made her uphold. The stylist came over with a basket filled with some shampoos, conditioners and styling products.

"Here are some things needed to keep the color. Make sure to keep up with is and when it begins to fade, come back for a touch up. This basket should get you started, half off everything for the mother-to-be." She explained making Weiss smile even more with a dust of pink on her cheeks. It was going to take some getting use to the word mother.

"Thank you so much." She looked at the cute little white basket that had pink and blue ribbons wrapped around it with lavender tissue paper inside. Yang paid for the services and basket, thanking the stylist. As the two headed back to the car, she thought on how she was going to talk to Ruby about her feelings, the idea getting to her nerves a bit. She bit her lip as they neared the car. She felt her stomach twist in a knot as Yang came around and opened the door for her, letting her slip in the car. There was no turning back now, once she got back to the house, she was going to tell Ruby how she truly felt. She just hoped the wolf still wanted her even with her baggage.


	6. A Faunus' Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, its a wonderful beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights to RT!!
> 
> Brownie points to those who can tell me where the quote in the summary is from!!

**A Faunus' Heart**

The red wolf paced the room she shared with Nora, her ears flicking from a nervous twitch. It had only been an hour since Weiss and Yang had left for their shopping trip and the wolf was already nervous. She ran her fingers through her short hair as her mind raced on what to say and how to say it. She held a small silver box with a matching bow in her other hand. She re-adjusted the bow for the seventh time that day to make sure it was perfect. She wanted this to go right, she had plans and wanted everything to go perfectly. The plan was for he others to go out for dinner while Ruby and Weiss would stay in with a dinner that she would make for them. She wanted it all to be perfect and she wanted Weiss to be happy. She sighed as she finally placed the box back on the dresser and walked downstairs while fidgeting with her sleeves.

"I see you are still trying to figure out what to say." Ghira spoke from his spot at the base of the stairs. The ears on the wolf's head folded back as she nodded, her hands dropping to her sides. The older faunus laughed as his hand reached out to pat her shoulder, jarring the young woman from the force. Had she been anyone else, she was sure her arm would have fallen off. The wolf was very thankful for her aura at that point.

"Don't worry so much. I know it is scary but all you need to tell her is that you love her and will be there for her. More than anything, she will want to be sure you will be there no matter what. For her and the baby, it means that you are willing to go down the path of parenthood together. That you are, both, willing to do this together." he lead her into the living room and sat on the couch with her. He faced her, looking into her eyes as he spoke in a more serious tone. It was clear that Weiss needed a father figure in her life and Ghira was more than willing to step up to the plate.

"Things are going to be different now. She can't go running off on missions with you on a whim and run headlong into battle. Her first thoughts will always be about that child and how her next move will affect it. She will be looking to you as someone that will care for her and that child. You are no longer going for her heart but for her future and the child's. Miss Rose, you need to be sure that this is something you are truly ready for. This is a lifetime commitment. You can't agree to take care of a child and then walk out later. You must be sure that this what you actually want. I can tell you are still coming to terms with everything that happened. I know you are still angry but she is a victim, so is the child. They will need you to be there for them, no matter what. Is that something you are truly ready for?"

Ruby clenched her fists as she listened to his words. She bit her lip as she looked away, her mind racing on all of the possibilities. She had always wanted to be with Weiss, she always wanted to make a life with her, granted, she had never put in any thoughts about having kids. She figured they would just have a bunch of adorable corgis and that be that. When she announced she was pregnant, fear tore through her like a knife. She had no clue what she was going to do with a kid. When she said that she was keeping it, it made her priorities change in the matter of a second. Her first thought was anger, that Weiss was willing to keep that man's child. She could only see him when she thought of that child. Then, when Weiss started saying it was her child, and she would not let him hurt that child, the gears changed. Knowing this man would never even love this child, that it would be a tool stirred something else inside of her. It confused her, her own father never shunned her and her mom never told her dad to get rid of Yang. Instead, she loved both girls and would do whatever it took to make them both happy. She did not have to but she did. Even though Ruby hated the man that hurt the woman she cared for so deeply, Ghira was right. That child was also a victim. No child ever asks to be born to the parents they get and this one should not be hated for how it was conceived. It was up to Weiss, if she had decided to abort it, Ruby would have been at her side. If she had decided to give it up, she would have helped to search for a loving family. Why was now any different? Her instincts that had been screaming her to claim her mater were now screaming to end the life of the man that hurt her mate. The man that would dare to use the child he forced into this world, he was a monster worse than any Grimm. Her instincts were screaming for his blood and to finally show that Weiss was hers. More importantly, her first verbal thought shocked her even more than Weiss's confession. Her inner wolf screamed to her and at that point, she knew there was no going back.

"It's my pup." she growled out, her alpha challenging the older male to speak against her. Ghira merely chuckled and put his hands up in mock surrender. "She is my mate and it is my pup. I will not leave her side and I will do whatever it takes to properly raise our child!" She stated proudly as she looked to his eyes, straightening her back. Ghira gave her a nod and a smile showing his approval. Though the older man wanted to laugh at how Ruby puffed out her chest like man trying to look bigger. He still held back, letting her see he was taking her seriously.

"Seems the wolf has already made up her mind. All that is left is to do is confront your mate and make your true intentions known." Ghira gave one final pat on her shoulder before standing and leaving the room.

A couple of hours later found the red wolf in the kitchen, quickly throwing together dinner for Weiss. The fair haired woman had already returned with Yang, clinging to a purple and blue striped bag. That's not what took her breath away, it was her hair. She had got it cut to her hips with the colors of blue and pink at the tips. Looking her over she also saw a new belly button ring that seemed to be a crystal rose. She was beautiful and the wolf could not help but the gawk at her. The sound of boiling water brought her back from her stupor and had the wolf scrambling to turn down the burner. She blushed as she had let her thoughts get away with her once more. She was in love once more and she wanted nothing more to wrap the beauty in her arms but she had to focus on the task at hand. Yang told Weiss to go upstairs, saying that they were going out to dinner and to change into something nice. Weiss bought it and ran up to her room to get changed. In the meantime, Yang and the others silently left to go eat, leaving the wolf to finish preparing their meal. Turning the lights out she would quietly move to the back where everything would be waiting.

Weiss had just finished fixing her hair, leaving it fully down and curled. She had slipped into a knee length dress with a small dip in the front and a low dip in the back. She slipped on a pair of white heels and made her way down the stairs, expecting to see the others but was meet with a breath-taking sight. At the end of the staircase was a path of rose petals lined with candles that served as the only light in the house. She slowly followed it out to the back where all of her thoughts just stopped. In front of her, standing in the middle of a plume of roses stood Ruby. She was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red tie with her wild hair somewhat combed back the best she could. Next to her was a table already set with their food and drinks, candles lit to illuminate their meal. The food was, of course, covered so it wouldn't attract any bugs while also keeping it warm. Weiss felt the heat return to her cheeks as she looked to the wolf faunus, whom grinned from ear to wolfy ear. Weiss was sure that if Ruby had a tail, it would be wagging like crazy right now. Stepping out into the yard, the former heiress slowly approached her team leader, keeping their eyes locked the whole way.

"Ru-Ruby.. w-what is all of this?" She asked as she came to a stop in front of the red head. Ruby merely reached for her, gently taking her hand and brought it up to her lips. She placed a small lingering kiss upon her knuckles then glanced up at the snow haired beauty.

"A meal fit for the most beautiful princess in all of the kingdoms." She smirked up at her. As she straightened her back, she watched the blush on Weiss's face spread. She looked away, trying to hide it from Ruby, at the same time, very pleased with her actions.

"Come, have a seat your highness." she gave a small bow before leading the snow angel to her seat. She pulled the chair out for her as her ears twitches out of nervousness. Weiss gracefully took a seat and with a flurry of rose petals, Ruby was already pouring their drinks. It was merely sparkling cider given their age and Weiss's condition. She then lifted the lids to show a simple meal of baked chicken with steamed cabbage, peas and potatoes. Weiss was surprised by everything, watching as Ruby finally took her seat. Ruby motioned for her to try it, hoping her long time crush would like her cooking. Reaching forward, Weiss picked up the fork and knife, cutting into the chicken. She was pleasantly surprised that it was stuffed with provolone cheese. She took her first bite and a mix of seasonings exploded on her tongue. She hummed in delighted at the taste which made Ruby's grin blossom. That's when the wolf dug into her own, happy that Weiss liked her cooking. The two ate in silence for a while, both nervous to bring up what they both wanted.

Weiss glanced up at the wolf, watching her through her lashes. She was so beautiful. She had grown taller and far leaner. She could basically see it when she wore her tank tops. Her muscles showing but not over powering her womanly figure. She could not help but notice that her chest was still somewhat larger than her own, sparking a bit of envy inside of her yet excitement at the same time. Shaking her head of such thoughts, not fully ready to breach such a subject, she continued with her meal.

The whole time, Ruby was silently observing the white haired beauty in front of her. Well, she was no longer just a white haired beauty. The colors of blue and pink lining her lower hair had gave her a beautiful splash of color. Her eyes ventured down to the low dip in her dress, even though the older girl would complain, she could still see a bit of cleavage and it was perfect to Ruby. She quickly looked away from there, not wanting to seem rude by staring at her chest. Her eyes fell to her stomach where her mind went to a completely different line of thought. She was making a serious decision tonight, a decision to stay and be a parent. She was still scared but she knew Weiss was as well and she would stay by her side. She loves her more than anyone else, she wants to be with her and if that meant a child, then she would do her very best.

Taking a bite out of the meal she had prepared for the both of them one hand shakily went to her left side pocket. Should she do it now...? Or wait a little longer? It was as if a million thoughts ran all at once in her head. What seemed like forever was just minutes, finally Ruby glanced at Weiss and took in a breath. Her heart was racing at this point but she wanted it to be special.

"Weiss..?" She asked in a hesitant voice. Once she saw her crystal blue eyes looking at her, her heart felt like it was going to burst right out of her chest. "W-Wish to dance?" She asked her only to curse at herself for even stuttering. Standing up and holding a hand out to her, smiling with relief as Weiss placed her soft hand into her own. She would lead her away from the table and into a more opened area looking over the town. Music began to play, all thanks to Ren setting everything up for her before they all left. It was a slow song that fit the setting, feeling her heart beat and Weiss', she lead her into a pattern. Finally getting the courage to speak, silver would meet blue showing her full dedication.

"Weiss I... I wanted to tell you that... You don't have to be alone in this. I want to... I want to be with you and be there for you when.. you have this baby. I have decided and it is my choice. It is My pup, ours. I want to raise this child with you... and by doing so.." She pulled away from her feeling her heart hammering in her chest. She then scratched the back of her head and removed the box from her pocket before she spoke again. "Weiss... We have been through a lot of things these past few years. We went into battle, trained at the best huntsman school in Vale. When we first met it was a disaster but," She said in a small laugh as she stopped herself from rambling. "it was the best day to have met you." She then held the small box out to her smiling softly as she opened it to show her the stunning necklace that was inside.

"Weiss, will you be my girlfriend?" she glanced at her, giving her best puppy dog eyes, hoping to melt the ice queen's heart. Weiss was speechless as she looked to the beautiful necklace that laid inside the small box. It was a simple white gold snow flake with a crystal rose in its center on a glittering white gold chain. She looked to her and felt tears sliding down her cheeks as her whole world seemed to spin around her. Ruby had asked her to be her girlfriend. Ruby Rose had asked her, a Schnee, that the world has said is an enemy to the faunus, to be her girlfriend.

"Ruby.. I.." She could barely speak as her hand reached out to gently touch the crystal rose. She looked up to Ruby as her mind took the time to soak it all in. She had planned to say something to her but had never expected to come home to something like this. Everything was just so romantic, much more than anyone had ever done for her before. Taking a breath she reached over, gently touching her other hand to the wolf's cheek. Leaning in, she decided that since her words had failed her, she would answer the only other way she knew how. Her lips met the wolfs in a soft caress. To say the faunus was startled by this was a huge understatement. Her ears stood straight up and her eyes went wide in shock as her brain tried to process what was happening.

'She's kissing you, you dunce! Kiss back!' It basically screamed at her. She slammed her eyes shut and leaned into the kiss, using her free arm to wrap around the smaller girl's waist. She pulled her closer as her lips worked against the other's. Weiss's lips were so soft and tasted like vanilla mints, she was perfect. After a few minutes the two would pull apart, breathing heavily and grinning from ear to ear. Gently, Ruby opened the clasp to the necklace and had Weiss turn around. Weiss scooped her hair away so the wolf could have easy access. Ruby placed the necklace around her neck, gently reapplying the clasp and letting it rest on her skin. Weiss gently held the pendant between her fingers as the smile on her face grew wider. Ruby wrapped her arms around her stomach, nuzzling Weiss's neck while pulling her close.

"Is that a yes?" She asked in a small whisper only for her to hear. She then added something else feeling her pulse race again. "I love you, Weiss." She added in a shaky breath, nuzzling more into her neck, laying soft kisses to her smooth skin. Weiss leaned her head back, letting out a content sight as all of her stress seemed to melt away with each feathery kiss.

"Of course it is, you dolt." She spoke as her words returned to her, her hands moving to gently lay on Ruby's. Those three words, she had waited so long to hear them, waited so long to know what it even felt like. Now she was here, in Ruby's arms, the wolf showering her with kisses, she couldn't imagine a better place. She felt like her heart would soar out of her chest and she could not find a reason to care. Carefully turning in the wolf's arms, she looked to her with a content smile.

"I love you too." she whispered much to the faunus' delight. Ruby grinned before swooping in for another searing kiss. Her lips moving against hers, driven by pure raw passion. A hand moving to gently cup the back of her head as she deepened the kiss. Their lips dancing together as though it was their last, never stopping unless their lungs needed it. Finally, the two would pull away, Weiss laying her head on the wolf's shoulder as they simply enjoyed each other's presence. After a bit the two would gather everything, putting it all in the kitchen as Ren had said he would see to the clean up. The two went up to the room that Yang and Weiss shared, merely cuddling together on the bed. Soft kisses being shared and gentle touches exploring only what was allowed. Ruby ran her hands through Weiss's soft hair, enjoying how the strands felt against her skin. She leaned down to shower light kisses all over Weiss's face and neck, never venturing farther, knowing such a thing would be too soon for both of them. Her hand moved down a pale arm and over to the still small stomach. She gently rubbed it as she imagined a little one that looked like it's mother running around the house. She imagined that if it was a girl, she would be their little princess in a frilly little dress. Her hair done elegantly like Weiss' and the most brilliant blue eyes. If it was a boy, he would be their little prince always wanting to play knight and play fighting with Ruby. Of course, Ruby could care less if they came out the opposite way. Hell, she would be happy to see one of them come out loving weapons like her. Only time would tell but until then she would take care of Weiss. Looking back to her snow angel, she found she had fallen asleep, her head resting on Ruby's chest. Ruby held her tight and nuzzled the top of snow hair. She gave a yawn before slipping into sleep herself, dreaming of a brighter future.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later found the rest of the household return from a late dinner. It seemed that the red head, Nora, had been tired out and fallen asleep half way home. Something that had been to the great relief of one Lie Ren. He carried her upstairs to her room, tucking her in for the night before heading back downstairs to the kitchen. Jaune stretched to loosen the stiff limbs from the car ride home. He bid everyone a goodnight as he headed upstairs, turning in for the night. Yang and Blake looked around, noticing the place had been as clean as it was before they left. All except for the dishes which Ren was working on at that very moment. Yang made her way upstairs to her room, Blake and Ilia not far behind. She slowly opened the door and peered inside to Weiss' side. A grin formed on her face as she saw her sister curled up with the resident ice queen. Blake smiled looking at the two then glanced to Ilia who looked on in shock. Yang was quick to shoo them away, going in quietly to grab her night clothes then sneaking back out.

"Well, looks like I will be bunking with Nora tonight. See you ladies in the morning." she waved to them before heading to the bathroom to change. As the night went on everyone in the household settled down in their own beds, ending the evening with full stomachs. Yang laid in her bed, holding out her scroll and looking to a photo that was on display. In the photo was her and Ruby playing with paint as kids. She could not help but grin while looking at the young wolf, one wolf ear covered in paint, her tongue poked out as she concentrated on her painting. The blonde gave a soft chuckle as she remembered how the little wolf was determined to finish it before their Uncle Qrow got home. Where had the time gone? Ruby had grown into a beautiful young woman, a huntress and was on her way to being a wonderful parent. She couldn't help but feel that if Summer was there, she would be beaming at the thought of a grandchild. A single tear slipped from her eye at that thought.

"I'm proud of you sis and I am sure mom is too." she whispered before rolling over and fall asleep, hoping for a new life for her team.


	7. More Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is never that simple, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the bombardment has officially ended!! Currently working on chapter 8!! Stay tuned as we will return to your regularly scheduled Sundays!!

**More Decisions**

"Atlas?!" Weiss exclaimed looking to Oscar who was taken over by Ozpin at the point. The spirit of the old man had announced that they would be moving to Atlas to protect the artifact at that Academy. This was the worst possible news the former heiress could have ever received. She placed a hand on her stomach as she could fill the bile working its way up, building up in the back of her throat. She jumped out of her seat as quick as she could, and ran towards the bathroom. Ruby's ears went flat against her head as she heard the bathroom door slam shut and her girlfriend begin to heave into the toilet. She looked to her Uncle, who frowned and gave a sigh before taking a swing from his flask. The air was tense in the room as they were all discussing their next move. It was clear that Ruby was upset by the idea of Weiss being anywhere near her family or soon to be ex-husband. Just the thought of the men that hurt even being close by was enough to set her off. She wanted to scream at Ozpin but knew it would do no good. They had a mission and it needed to be done, regardless of how she felt. As if reading her mind, the spirit of the old man spoke again, interrupting her thoughts.

"I know this is a lot to deal with but we can't allow Salem to get the artifact. I'm afraid there is no choice in the matter. I might also suggest sending Weiss to Patch where she will be safe. In her condition, we wouldn't want to risk her health or the baby's." Ozpin spoke once again causing Ruby to whine. Ruby had just got Weiss back and now they were wanting to ship her away to Patch. It wasn't that she didn't trust her father with her mate. After all, he did raised her and her sister after Summer died. He was the best father any girl could ever ask for. It was just..

"I wouldn't suggest that professor." Ghira spoke up for the poor wolf faunus giving her a bit of relief. "Separating an alpha from her new mate and pup this soon can have an undesirable affect. I, also, know Weiss is uncomfortable with being back in Atlas but it is important that she stay near Ruby. Alpha wolves are far more in-tuned with their instincts and her alpha is no exception. Her being so far away will cause her to stress over if Weiss and the baby are okay. The last thing we need is for her to suddenly hop on an airship in the middle of the night to check on her mate in Patch."

As he said this, Weiss would tumble back into the room, the girl looking a little worse for wear. Ruby was quick to scoop her up and hold her close, sitting back down with the older girl in her lap. She then let out a growl while pulling her closer to her, her canines flashing in challenge. It was clear to everyone that Ruby had no intentions on letting her mate go any time soon. Weiss would lay her head on Ruby's shoulder, just hoping the room would stop spinning and this whole thing would end.

"To add to it, if I remember this correctly from what Winter told me." Qrow paused, taking another drink from his flask much to the annoyance of his nieces. "Schnee women are known to have complicated pregnancies. It might be best to have Weiss near her older sister in case something comes up. Since Weiss dose not have access to her mother for assistance, Winter would be the next best thing."

"He's right. My mother stopped at three kids because the strain was too much." Weiss looked to the others from her spot in Ruby's arms. "Mother said it has to deal with the size of a Schnee woman. Mother has a stronger build then myself she was able to carry three children. I'm much smaller than her so its different for me. Eventually, most of my aura will be drained and I won't be able to summon even a small glyph. It is just how our bodies work, its a genetic issue that we suffer from. Child baring is dangerous and we always assumed Winter would be the strongest to carry the next generation. Instead, it ended up being me and I am nowhere near as strong as she is."

"Which means you'll be vulnerable." Ghira sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he saw Ruby give a snarl at the idea of being separated from her mate and pup. "So, sending Weiss to Patch would only stress them both. Ruby would stress over her mate and Weiss would stress of Ruby's safety. Its a problematic situation."

"Then Miss Schnee will have to follow. You will not be allowed to fight, though. We will also make sure to keep your father and husband away." The moment the word husband left Ozpin/Oscar's mouth, Ruby let out another loud growl. Ozpin/Oscar held up their hands and bowed their head, knowing not to push the wolf any further. Weiss reached up to gently rub one of the wolf ears, calming the younger girl down. Yang frowned with that thought, she would love nothing more than to take the man out herself. She wanted to slam her fist into his face over and over again for even touching her family. Yang would not let this man touch Weiss or anyone she cared about ever again. They had been through so much and it angered her to see her family hurt. It was crazy how just one year at Beacon had extended their small family. She glanced over at Weiss as her mind replayed the day Ruby admitted to being in love with the heiress.

* * *

 

"Yang.." called a small voice from the hallway. Yang had been working on Ember Celica in the dorms when she heard someone call for her. Looking up she saw Ruby standing in the doorway, her ears drooping and biting her lip.

"Hey sis, whats up? Get in another argument with the ice queen?" she knew that the two had been fighting ever since the dance. Ruby had seen Weiss talking with Neptune earlier and for some reason that had upset the wolf. After that night she would hang around Weiss all of the time, barely giving her breathing room. Thinking back on it, the only time she did not see them together was when Weiss was in the shower. Even then, Ruby would wait for her to get out and rush back to her side as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom door.

"Yang.. I.." Her gaze dropped to the ground while a blush formed on her face. Yang raised an eyebrow and before she could speak, Ruby began to ramble in her usual Rose fashion. "I don't know what is happening to me. Ever since I saw her and Neptune together at the party, I can't leave her alone. Every time he tries to talk to her I get mad. Every time he makes her laugh I want to punch him. Every time she leaves to go study with him, I feel my blood boil. I keep feeling like I have to be next to her, to protect her. Like I need to show him that he is not allowed to take her from me. I feel my alpha screaming to take her as mine. To fight Neptune and prove myself to her. To pull her away and bare my fangs at him for even touching her hand. Yang, I.. I think I'm in love with her."

A clattering sound was heard, the sound hanging in the stale air as the confession sunk in. Her baby sister, a wolf faunus, was in love with Weiss Schnee. A Schnee, of all people, her sister was in love with a Schnee. Yang clinched her fist as her eyes flashed red. Ruby felt like her older sister was boring holes into her head with her intense stare. Her ears went flat against her skull as Yang slowly approached her, slamming the door shut and pinning the younger girl against the wood.

"Ruby Rose.. please tell me that I did not hear you say that you are in love with a Schnee!" The blonde ground out in anger, her aura flaring a bit making the air at least five degrees hotter. She wasn't sure who she was mad at. Ruby for falling for someone who's family were known faunus hunters or Weiss for not seeing her sister's affections. Ruby let out a whimper while looking to her eyes and shrinking against the door.

"I love her." She squeaked out while giving her sister a half smile. She knew she loved Weiss, she knew she wanted Weiss to be hers and only hers. Her inner wolf was screaming at her to mark the white haired beauty so all could see. She was tired of seeing Neptune bide for her attention while flirting with other girls. It upset her to see Weiss hurt by him every time he would flash his eyes at another girl. She hated seeing his arm around her shoulders or showing up to ask her on a date. What really sent her over the edge, though, was when he had her in his arms and was kissing her. It was clear Weiss was not expecting it as her eyes were wide, only increasing as his hand lowered to grasp her butt. She let out a gasp, the bluenette taking advantage to slip his tongue on her mouth. He pulled her closer, rubbing himself against her with a pleased grunt. Weiss gave a muffled scream, a glyph appearing between them and flinging him into the wall. At that moment, the wolf saw red, charging she punched him in the face as her alpha took over. She pummeled him while Weiss stood watching in horror. Ruby didn't stop until Professor Goodwitch came by and pulled them apart. From that day onward, Ruby was constantly by Weiss's side, refusing to let any guy or someone she didn't know near the white haired girl. She would be there when she woke up, when she ate, in class, outside of class, always staying as close as possible. This behavior was strange enough but it was the lack of personal space that had started to cause the arguments. Leading to the girls coming back to the room and going straight to bed without a word or and downed Ruby.

Yang had no clue that back then, that Weiss was still confused about her own feelings. Had she known, the only reason Weiss was hiding her feelings was out of fear, she would have spoke to her sooner. She would have helped the two of them get together sooner and maybe she would have advocated for Weiss to return to Patch with them. Then maybe she wouldn't have been sold off by her father. Maybe she would have not been assaulted by the man that calls himself her husband. Maybe she could have helped to bring their family closer together. Hell, maybe Yang would have gone with her and Ruby on this adventure instead of staying in bed dealing with her demons.

* * *

 

The sound of another growl broke her from her thoughts. Looking to her sister, she saw a look that clearly said the wolf was not happy. Her ears were pointed forward, her grip was even tighter on the former heiress and her lips were pulled back in a snarl.

"Forgive me, Ms. Rose, but its the only doctor on short hand. I know she had an appointment set for two days from now but we need to move tomorrow." Ozpin spoke then bowed his head, knowing better than to look an alpha in the eyes. Yang blinked as she tried to remember what even started this. The blonde had been so lost in her own thoughts that she did not hear the conversation going on around her.

"I don't care! I don't want some random guy touching my mate! She is mine and I don't want him touching her! She just went though hell with that bastard in Atlas!1 Now you're wanting some new guy to touch her? What is wrong with you?" She growled again, this time deep and loud. Weiss reached up to rub both of ears to calm her. The wolf gave a huff before leaning into the touch and placing her forehead against Weiss'. Within the first few hours of the morning, Weiss had found that Ruby loved Weiss touching her ears. It seemed to calm the wolf down and make her alpha relax. Yang could understand why the wolf was upset. Could they really not find a female doctor in time? Why did she to go to some guy they don't even know? Her eyes flashed red, the blonde siding with Ruby on this one. Weiss gave an unsteady sigh as she looked to Ruby, her next words coming out in a soft voice that showed she was uneasy with the choice as well.

"I-I will be okay, love. It's just to check the baby, right? We need to make sure everything is okay before we leave for Atlas. Just.. Just promise to stay with me while he is doing the exam. I don't want to be alone in the room with him. If.. If I begin to feel uncomfortable, we will leave. Just make sure you stay with me and don't do anything rash." She pleaded with the wolf, her crystal blue eyes glistening with tears. It was clear she was still scared and wanting to make sure the wolf wouldn't abandon her. She also wanted to make sure that the wolf would not attack the man as well. There were usually measures set in place for victims to only be seen by a female but this was an emergency. So they could only offer what they had on hand. The wolf gave a sigh before planting a soft kiss on the older girl's lips. Weiss felt her shoulders relax as she released the breath she did not notice she was holding.

"I promise, Weiss. I will never leave you. I will try not to do anything stupid as long as he stops when you tell him to stop." She nuzzled her cheek which worked to calm the both of them. Her ears relaxing as her posture slumped some.

Yang smiled, she was glad her sister finally got the woman she had wanted for so long. She hated that it had to be under such terrible circumstances, though. Weiss is a good woman and Yang was so happy that she gave her sister a chance to win her heart. Remembering what Weiss said on their shopping trip, the blonde would look over to the cat faunus that was her partner. She was still upset and hurt when she left her at the Fall of Beacon but she was also relieved that she didn't go after the White Fang on her own. Instead, she just went home, she was scared and needed her parents more than anything. She could understand that. She always tried to act like nothing ever phased her but at the end of the day, she was still their little girl. She was scared and needed them to help her find who she was again. She still cared deeply about her partner, hell, she still loves the dark haired woman. She just wasn't ready to fully open up to her again. It was still going to take the brawler time to get over what happened. The dreams still haunted her every night in her sleep and even when she was awake.

She could still see the bull faunus as he stabbed his blade into Blake's stomach. The anger and fear that rushed through her at that moment seemed to consume her very soul. She could feel the flames heating her skin, not sure if they were her own or from the burning building, as she launched herself through the window to save her partner. She could still feel the blade cutting through her flesh, separating skin from muscle and shattering bone. She felt the ghost pains of an arm that simply wasn't there anymore, sometimes confusing her when she first wakes in the morning. Going to move said arm, only to find a stump in its place. More importantly, she can still feel the love that pulled at her own heart when looking at her former partner, even after the faunus had left without so much as a word. Her heart still hummed for the silent faunus that she would always find reading in odd places. She wanted to touch her hair, to hold her close, to feel her skin yet she was afraid. She was afraid that, if she did open herself up again that she would be left alone. That Blake would run and go back with her parents, never returning again.

Looking away she would fight back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She wanted a chance with the faunus yet her fear of abandonment prevented her for making that move. First her mother abandoned her as a baby then Blake abandoned her when she needed her the most. She was happy that Blake wasn't going anywhere but she was still scared she might leave again. Even though she understood why she left, there was still that fear. She didn't want to show it, especially in front of her sister. She kept it tight inside where no one could see her suffer, hoping she was able to keep from exploding.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, the older feline had been watching the two young ladies. She would catch Yang staring longingly at Blake and Blake sneaking glances at Yang when the brawler wasn't looking. Kali Belladonna is no fool, she can clearly see what was going on between them and knew they both just needed a little push. The older woman already had some ideas forming in her head on how to get the two of them together even if her husband didn't like it. For now, it would have to wait, they had more pressing issues at hand. Turning her attention to the wolf and her mate, a content smile would form on her face. Never in her life time, did she ever think that she would see a faunus dating a Schnee, let alone marking one as their mate. Nor did she have any idea at just how cruel that Jacques Schnee really was. She could not understand why he would deliberately cause harm to his own daughter. She knew her husband could never hurt their daughter. They had let her find her own way and trusted that one day, she would find her way home. They were so happy when she did and accepted her with open arms. So, to find out the other girl's father had forced a marriage on his own daughter and turn a blind eye to the abuse, it broke the feline's heart. No child should ever suffer so much just for the parent's to ignore them. It seemed that man was only interested in what his daughter could do for him and not making sure she was happy in life. He willingly allowed her to be abused and forced on by some man. She could see the fear in the girl's eyes when she looked at her male friends. A fear that should have never been there had that man not forced this on her.

Kali paused in her thoughts as she looked to all of the kids at the table. She had learned, so far, that Jaune Arc has a loving family that worries about him every day. A large number of sisters that would do anything for him and protect him if needed. At the same time, his heart was shattered when the woman he had begun to fall for was killed by the enemy. It hurt to see someone so young go through something so painful. She then glanced over at Ren and Nora. While helping Ren in the kitchen, she had found out the two were orphans with no family to go home to. Kali couldn't blame Ren's parents, they did their best but you can't win every battle. All of these kids had been through so much, it hardly seemed fair. Kali looked to her husband, his eyes on the wolf. It was clear he had some questions for the former heiress but knew it was best to wait. Her wolf was already tense from the conversation and neither of them seem willing to push her any further. It is unwise to challenge a wolf when she feels her mate is in danger. With that in mind, Kali felt it was time for a change of subject.

Kali clapped her hands together getting the attention of the group. Her stern mom look on her face even had Ozpin and Qrow grow quiet.

"I think that is enough for now. I understand the gravity of this situation but we cannot stay in serious mode this whole time. It will make you all to tense and jumpy." She paused looking to Weiss. "And it will only stress you and the pup. So how about we get up and go out for the day. Just to relax. I say, Illa, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ruby, Weiss and myself go out for a bit of a ladies day. Spa treatments and everything. A whole day of pampering to help ease the stress on all of us. You guys can do whatever it is you guys do. So what do you ladies say?"

"I'm in!" Nora raised her hand with a big grin, waving it around. Ren had a look of relief on his face that someone other than himself would be dealing with Nora.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Blake shrugged giving a small smile. Her mother gave her a look that said she clearly didn't have a choice. Blake gave a proper smile, shrinking back some at her mother's glare.

"Alright, why not?" Yang gave a shrug of her own. as long as no one touched her hair she could care less. She needed the stress relief and to feel like she hadn't drove across the country without a break. Ilia merely nodded in response, still not fully comfortable with the new group of people. Even though they were all friends of Blake, she was still nervous and shy. Weiss smiled then looked to Ruby who stuck her tongue out. Weiss giggled as Yang snickered at her younger sister.

"Sorry, Mrs. B but Rubes isn't the girly type. I think she might feel better hanging with the guys." Yang pointed out as Ruby nodded her head. Ruby was never one to get her nails done or going on long shopping sprees. She would much rather work on her sweet heart or challenge her uncle to a video game.

"Alright then dear." She turned to the wolf, completely understanding how she felt. She gave a soft smile before speaking again. "Would you trust us to keep her safe?"

That question, alone, hung thick in the air. Ruby had just got Weiss and to let the older woman out of her sight did worry her. After all, there were still some White Fang members that managed to escape capture and who knows who works for Salem these days. The wolf looked down to the heiress, gently pushing her hair behind her ear. She searched those beautiful blue eyes for any signal that she was uncomfortable. The fair haired woman gave a her a smile and sat up.

"Ruby, I get you are worried but I am still a huntress. The baby is not draining me just yet. I can still fight and hold my own. I can handle going out with the girls for a little while. Plus, do you think your sister will let anything happen to me?" She looked to Ruby's eyes, those silver pools seeming swimming with worry for the older woman. Ruby looked to Yang who gave her a thumbs up with her metal arm. Truth be told, Ruby would rather Weiss stay home, by her side so she could make sure she was okay.

At the same time, she knew Weiss had a point. Just because she was pregnant, did not change who Weiss was. She was still a huntress trying to make the world a safer place for everyone involved. Human, faunus, all forms of life. The heiress had proven time and time again that she could handle it. Hell, she finally mastered her summons and used it to drag Hazel back inside the academy. She had never been so impressed in her life than watching Weiss stand there with her summons. She showed no fear and lived up to the title of snow princess. A title that she had revealed to Ruby that she liked, but only from her. It was like a pet name and only for her to use. They had discussed pet names and found that neither of them liked calling each other baby. Weiss would just call her love, dolt and things of that nature. Ruby would call her snow princess, love and so on. Then, again, Ruby was just happy to have the chance to be with the white haired woman. She was deeply in love and nothing was going to take her away now. Now that she knew Weiss was hers, that together, they were going to have a family, Ruby could not let that go. Her hand went down to Weiss's stomach, her thumb flicking under the fabric of her shirt to gently rub the skin that was there. She gave a sigh before looking back to those beautiful ice blue eyes. The same eyes that entranced her on the first day at Beacon. Even if they were filled with anger, she was still beautiful to her. Weiss was right, she can handle herself, plus Yang and Blake would be there. She trusted both of them and knew her family would be safe with them. Turning the wolf looked to Kali with a small smile.

"I trust you. I also know Weiss can handle it. Just please be careful and have fun."

Kali gave a smile then bowed her head to the wolf. She clapped her hands together once more as the excitement was clear on her face.

"Alright ladies! Lets get ready for spa day!"


	8. Crimson Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace never seems to last does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say Sunday? Mwhahahahaha!!! I lied! Here is a late Christmas present!

**Crimson Waters**

"I can't believer we're going to a spa day! I mean, I've always seen other girls go and they seemed to really enjoy it but I never had the chance to do it myself! Oh! Do you think they will have those cucumbers for your eyes? Or, or maybe that silly mask for your face?"

The girls, minus Ruby, had made their way into town, looking for the spa that Kali found on her scroll. It had good ratings and promised everything possible. From mud baths for full nail services. Yang was looking forward to the massage more than anything else. As much as she loves bumblebee but the ride up to Haven basically killed her. She wanted to get the release from the tension in her legs and back. At the point, Nora was talking non-stop as she zoomed around the streets. It seemed this was the first real girls day out that she had ever had. No one was going to squash her excitement. Kali seemed to enjoy the young girl's energy, still feeling heart broken that the girl was on her own. Even with Ren, the girl had no family, no mother. So, Kali was going to do everything in her power to give her the experiences she had missed out on. She looked to Weiss, a frown forming on her face as she watched the girl chat away with Blake. How could her mother just allow her father to abuse Weiss? As a mother it is her job to protect her children, even if it is from the man that helped to create her. Just the thought of the older Schnee ignoring her responsibilities upset the faunus. Taking a breath she turned her eyes to Yang, the loud blonde that had taken her little kitten's attention seemed to have her own sadness. She had found out from her daughter that Yang's mom had abandoned her when she was a baby and her step-mother killed on a mission. Leaving the blonde to help raise a wolf faunus with little to no knowledge of what to even do. She had plans to speak with both Willow and Raven if ever given the chance. She would talk to them and explain how they had failed not just as mothers, but as a basic human being for ignoring their daughters. On the other side, she glanced over to Ilia and then to Nora. She was sure if their mothers and Ruby's were still alive, the four of them would have so much to talk about. They had tried their best as parents it showed in their wonderful children.

"Alright ladies!" She called out to get their attention. The girls all stopped to look at her, different looks of confusion crossing their faces. Kali gave a small laugh as she moved to the front of their small group. She walked off to the left to stand in front of a building with a small garden in the front. "We are here!"

The women were all quick to rush inside, smelling the calming incense and listening to the built in wall waterfall. The inside was a soft white with lounge chairs for the ladies to rest in while the waited. Kali went to the desk to speak with the receptionist while another came around and began handing our calming green tea. Weiss gave a small sniff of the hot brew, relaxing as she let the leaf water work its magic. For once, she found herself slouching in her chair, even if just for the moment and allowing herself to forget her stature. Of course, this was only for a moment as when Kali came back over, she was back to her straight posture. The older woman laughed, figuring it would take time for Weiss to understand that she did not always have to be so proper around her.

"So we are going to go and have our nails done first, then facials, then hot springs and after, massages!" Kali announced while taking a seat next to Weiss and gently grasping her hands. "For today, my dear, lets forget about all of your woes. Granted you won't be able to fully go in the hot spring because of the baby but you will be able to at least soak your feet and treat it like a sauna. Most importantly, I just want you to enjoy yourself dear. No stress, just relaxation."

"Thank you so much for this Kali. I can't tell you how much I truly appreciate this." She gave a small smile, happy that there were people in the world that could show true kindness.

Three ladies approached the group, informing them that it was their turn. They all got up and made their way to the back. All of them were sat in tall chairs as the professionals began to work on their feet. Weiss gave a relaxed sigh as she sat back in her seat, letting her worries wash away. It was nice to not have to do this just for appearance sake. She hummed softly as they began to work on her feet. Drifting off into her own little world, the former heiress began to imagine what her child might look like. She was still nervous but she at least wanted to give positive thoughts towards the future. Maybe her white hair or even her blue eyes? Maybe a girl where she do her hair in many cute styles or a boy that she could dress up in cute little suits? The possibilities were endless! Just as she began to imagine Ruby running around with a cute little one, the sound of metal clinking on metal met her ears. Opening her her eyes she was met with quite the sight. They were actually helping to tune up Yang's arms, paint over any damage and even give her the appearance of having nails. She could tell that her friends was very pleased with the work done. It was beautiful. Weiss looked to see one of the ladies offer her a wheel of colors to choose from. She spun through a few different ones before settling on a sparking white. Once chosen, the lady went to work on applying to both her toe nails and fingers. It wasn't long before the girls were moving on to the facials, poor Ilia looking a bit uncomfortable, it was clear the faunus was not used to being pampered. She almost freaked out when they started painting the mask on her face, had it not been for Blake reassuring her that it was a normal part of the process. Soothing music began to play, allowing each of the women to drift off. All except Nora, who was swinging her legs happily with the cucumbers that were not only put on her eyes but given in a bowl to munch on. That single act prompting the employees to bring a bowl of chopped up cucumbers to each woman. It was actually a good idea that the women did not mind and helped to keep them fed and hydrated at the same time. Once they were done with their facials, the women were lead to an indoor hot spring that was gender specific. They each rinsed off before slipping in, except Weiss who simply slipped her feet into the water.

"Ah, this is nice." Nora grinned, leaning back with her hands behind her head. The other laughed as they watched her hum lightly.

"This is quite nice. Thank you, again, for this Kali. After all of the stress and bad news, this was certainly needed." Weiss spoke, reaching down to dip her fingers into the relaxing hot water.

"Think nothing of it dear. We have all spent this time so wound up that it was needed. All of you girls have been through so much and were so tense. This sort of day was most certainly needed for us all. With everything that has happened with the White Fang and the schools, we needed a day just to ourselves." The older cat allowed herself to sink into the hot water to her chin, sighing as her muscles began to relax.

"It is nice to take a break from all of the fighting for once. Even if it is just for one day." Blake tied her hair up before fully submerging her body in the hot spring. Yang has just finished detaching her arm when she finally dropped herself into the water, causing a bit to splash up.

"You brute! Do you even know the meaning of subtlety?" Weiss shrieked, glaring at the offending blonde. Yang burst out laughing at the smaller girl, moving closer to her.

"Aw, Weiss-cream, are you scared that I will melt that cold heart of yours?" She snickered, watching as the pale woman's glare intensified. She splashed more of the water at Weiss, making the smaller girl shriek again. With a huff, Weiss used her glyphs to send a huge wave towards Weiss, getting Yang's hair wet. Yang let out a yell and charged forwards, her aura flaring as it heated the water more. She grabbed Weiss' legs, holding them against her body, using her now wet hair to tickle her sensitive feet. Weiss let out a squeal as she struggled to get out of the strong hold. Even with only using one arm, it seemed the taller woman had incredible strength. Blake giving a snicker decided to go in for the rescue, splashing the blonde then swimming away as Nora jumped on her back. Ilia decided to take Yang's side and go after Weiss, the former heiress tried to move away but the faunus was faster. She grabbed her feet pulling her back. Kali watched all of the girls roughing housing with a smile. It was good to see the girls let go of their problems and just enjoy themselves again.

The sound of something falling caught the attention of the older woman, an ear twitching towards the sound. Looking back, she did not see anything, it seemed as though a bucket had fallen over. Kali frowned as she strained her hearing, she could hear the girls playing around, the dripping of water, then a scrape against the dirt floor. Her ears perked up before moving in between Ilia and Weiss. The feline was quick to pull Weiss into the water, the act alone catching the attention of the others. Seeing her mom's ears perked up and twitching around instantly put Blake on alert. Her ears moving around as she listened for sound. The faint whispers of footsteps could be heard in the room, prompting her gold eyes to search around the darkened corners. The cats let out a growl, as they both moved in, bringing worry to the others. They all moved in, back to back, looking around for the source of the disturbance. A laugh rung out as dark shadows grew on the walls around them, dread filling them all. They did not have their weapons and Weiss was not built for hand to hand combat. Something that Yang would have to fix later with the help of the resident ninja.

"Well isn't this a sight." A deep male voice chuckled. "A Schnee in the company of faunus. Never in my days, did I think I would see such a sight." A tall male dressed in black with a leopard's tail stepped out from the shadows. He walked over to the edge of the water, looking in on the girls. He licked his lips while they attempted to cover themselves. It was a dirty trick, corning the girls while undressed but a smart tactic. They were vulnerable with no weapons and exposed. All they would have is their aura and it was a simple measure of beating them down before breaking them. He looked over to Blake, his eyes hardening with the sight of the former White Fang member.

"Honestly, it shouldn't surprise me that the traitor would side with a Schnee." He then glanced over to Ilia. "I didn't expect to find two traitors though. How fun it will be to bring the heads of two traitors and a Schnee back to our high leader. Weiss wanted to turn and glare at the male but more figures stepping out of the shadows stopped her from doing that. So much for a relaxing day at the spa, it seemed the White Fang wasn't happy with just laying low for a while.

"Look, there is no reason this should end in violence." Kali spoke up, holding her hands up in surrender. "I know it is hard to believe but times are changing. Weiss isn't like her father, she wants peace and equality just like the rest of us. She has seen the cruelty of her father first hand and can tell just as many horror stories as we can. All we need to do is work together against him to-"

"Do you really expect us to believe that Mrs. Belladonna?" The leopard sneered at the older woman. "She has you clearly fooled with her sweet little lies." He walked around until he came face with the former heiress. "Word is the old man married you off. I wonder just what they will do to ensure your safe return." He grinned, licking his lips at the idea of making a Schnee bow to his feet. Weiss felt like she would throw up right then and there but held her ground.

"I refuse to go back there. You won't get your ransom, they will kill us all. I'm just a lose end that needs to be tied in his eyes. He would only spin it to make himself look better and find a obedient bride for that man and one for my brother. You are wasting your time!" Weiss looked the man in the eyes, trying to keep a brave face, even if she wanted to dive under the water to save her modesty, she had to stay strong. She could see the emotions flicker in the man's eyes, trying to figure out if he should trust her or kill her right there. He then skimmed over her body with a sick smirk, making the girl shudder.

"Of course he would have to marry you off. Look at you, thin as a rake and barely anything to play with in the front." He gave a laugh, enjoying the sight of Weiss' face as it heated up. "Don't worry, I will make sure to send you back in pieces. Let him paint whatever image he wants, it matters not to me. You humans will learn to fear us! You will bow down at your feet! You will-"

"Enough!" Came a voice from below him. Before anything else could be said, Blake shot up out of the water, giving him a swift upper cut. Weiss glanced back to see the shadow of Blake fall a part. The moment he hit the ground, the room exploded with the sounds of yells as Yang and Nora jumped out of the water, landing on the next poor soul to meet their fists. The three women did not seem to even care that they were naked at the point, they just knew they needed to fight back. Blake dropped to the ground then pushed up with her legs kicking the man under the chin once more, sending him crashing back on the dirt. He growled while rubbing his sore chin, he glared at the fellow cat faunus. She growled back at him, ready to for whatever he had to throw at them. He roared out before charging the young woman, a fist aimed for her face, using her shadow, she watched as his fist went through it, a look of shock on his face. She jumped on his shoulders and used the strength in her thighs to hold him while using her upper body strength to flip him on to the ground.

Yang had her hands full fighting of two deer faunus, much to her surprise. Blake had always told her that the deer faunus in the White Fang were mostly used as a means to move information due to their speed. Seeing as most deer faunus were very timid they did not send them out on any missions that might result in conflict. Yet, here she was, dodging the kick from one of them, only to be stuck in the back by the other. This was her weakness, she was so use to fist to fist but these guys were quick with their feet. She jumped up and over the one just as he came at her with a spin kick, almost laughing as he hit his buddy instead. Had this been a sparring match back at Beacon, Professor Goodwitch would have lectured the both of them by keeping their eyes open to both opponent and ally. She charged in, taking advantage of their confusion to land a solid hit on the guy's back, flaring her aura to knock them both into each other then the wall. Panting the blonde would grin as she could see they were both down for the count. Placing hand on her hip she gave them a chuckle, turning slightly after to see how Nora was doing.

The red head seemed to be having a bit too much fun as she slammed her fist into the side of a female snake faunus' head. The faunus staggered back as stars danced in her eyes, Nora could tell she wasn't use to this level of fighting so she would be easy pickings. In all honesty, she looked fresh and probably only had a month of training. Nora finished her off by delivering a rather powerful punch to her stomach, knocking the wind out of the girl.

"Stay down." She whispered to her, slowly laying the girl down on the dirt. That was when she noticed a faunus with lavender hair heading towards Weiss. It seemed like she was having second thoughts as the two stared at each other. Nora slowly approached the faunus, taking note of her tall cat like ears. She could see her ears twitching catching the sound of Nora's foot steps.

"Look, you don't have to attack her. Just back away, she really doesn't mean anyone harm." Nora moved closer to the girl, she looked scared, like something was holding her back.

"Her scent, she carries.." The girl rasped out, causing Nora's attention to turn to Weiss, whom at that point held her hands over her stomach. The girl simply put away a metal fan, looking away from the former heiress. "I cannot kill her."

Weiss looked to the girl, moving through the water closer to her. Just as she was reaching up to her, the leopard faunus tackled Blake into the water. Weiss let out a scream as she attempted to hit him to get the faunus off her friend. The male grunted, grabbing her by the face and slamming her into the water where he held both women down, attempting to drown them. Nora let out a shout as she jumped on his back and began to pull his head back with all of her might. Yang jumped in aiming a punch at his arm, hoping to break it but his aura absorbed it. Kali grabbed an arm, pulling with all of her might to get him to let them go. Through all the screams, none of them seemed to notice the cat-like faunus watching with panic and sorrow. She saw everyone fighting together, both human and faunus to save them. She watched as Ilia, another traitor slam her elbow into the side of his head, the man's head moving but his grip stayed strong. Wasn't that what they were fighting for? Wasn't that what her parents had always wanted? Equality? Why were they here to kill them when it was clear they were willing to defend each other, wasn't this the dream? With another hit from Nora to the back and Yang to the front his aura finally shatter, enraging him as he pushed his arms further down. Why did everything suddenly turn to violence? With a blood curling cry, she jumped over the water, her fan folding out into a spear with a blade at the top. She flung herself down and plunged the blade through his back, the woman twisted the blade before pulling it out. She jumped back on to the dirt floor, panting as the man fell forward, his blood pooling in the water. Yang and Nora dived in, pulling Weiss and Blake out of the water. Both were barely breathing and their faces bruised from the man's tight grip. Kali rushed out of the water, grabbing a robe and screaming for help, as Ilia went to comfort the girl that had saved them all. The next hour was filled with screams and sobbing as they tried to get the two out of the water. Yang ran to attach her arm before returning to Weiss, pumping on her chest to begin CPR. Nora was frantic as she tried to help Blake, breathing into her mouth before going back to compressions. As the two women worked, some of the spa employees came in, one barking orders as they took away the unconscious faunus. Others came in with first aid kits to help Weiss and Blake, while trying to help Ilia calm the lavender faunus. The whole spa had turned into a mad house as the paramedics finally entered the room, moving to help the downed women. The used a tube to suction the water out, helping them to breathe. Once they were stable, they took both of them away, rushing them to the hospital.

Yang stood there, looking at the floating body in the hot spring. She watched as they started to fish out the large man, noticing how the water had turned crimson with his blood. The faunus that had helped them was being lead out by Ilia, working to calm the young woman. She had been hysterical the moment her feet touched the dirt, it was as though her world had fallen to pieces. Yang didn't know why she helped, she was just happy she did. The last thing she wanted was to lose two of her friends in one day. Kali walked over to the blonde, placing a hand on her shoulder. Yang turned to the older faunus, knowing she was hurting not knowing what was going to happen to her daughter. Kali pulled Yang into a hug, the two women finally letting out their fears as they cried. Yang could not lose her friends, she could not lose Weiss, she just got her freedom, she is pregnant and her sister is looking forward to her family. She could not lose Blake, she just got her back and she would be damned if the cat faunus died before she told her how she felt. After a bit, the two of them turned away from the water, leaving crimson foot steps in their place.


	9. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations and More Surprises Ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I was so happy to finally have the time and my muse back! Now, on wards to the next chapter!

**What Now?**

It all had happened so fast. She had been enjoying a video game with her uncle, Jaune and a frustrated Ghira. Said faunus had never played one of these virtual games yet they had some how managed to talk him into it. Jaune, Ren and Oscar were cheering them on as they played a racing game on the holo screen. The wolf had her tongue stuck out as she concentrated on the screen in front of her. The shouts of her uncle and Ghira filling the room as they tried to distract each other. The two were currently fighting over second place while Ruby had pulled leagues ahead of both of them. It seemed that some how here semblance transferred into the game. At least, that was what her uncle claimed when she took the lead, the man becoming a sore loser after the first lap. They had all laughed when Ruby had won the first race. This lead Qrow to demanding a rematch only for Ruby to pull ahead again. Seeing he was not going to beat her he then turned to trying to throw off Ghira instead. Pizza was laid out on the tables in front of them with most of it already eaten. Open soda cans were everywhere, or beer cans in her uncle's case, some on the table, others on the floor. Bread sticks that looked like a group of baby Nevermores had picked it a part and box of cookie-brownies with only a few pieces left sat out on the table. It was all great to Ruby, they were finally relaxing for a bit, just having fun while the others were gone. It was a good day, nothing could bring them down.

Nothing, that was, but the red and blue lights outside of the window. Two ears perked up as the lights came closer, Ruby's virtual car crashing into a wall as everything came to a sudden stop. The group of men and one wolf moved to the door as fast as their feet could carry them. Ruby, using her semblance, was the first there, opening the door in time to see officers escorting her sister and Kali out of the car. She looked to see Nora being pulled from another car, tears streaking down her face with her eyes wide. It was clear that she was in shock, to Ren reacted instantly as he rushed to her side. Ilia was next, holding another faunus that could barely stand as she pulled herself out of the car with the help of the officer and the car door. Kali peered up just as Ghira stepped outside, heartache and fresh tears falling down her face. Ruby looked to each of the cars but neither Weiss nor Blake appeared. The wolf began to have flash backs of Beacon and she panicked. She shot forward only to be caught by the brawler as Kali shot past them to throw herself in Ghira's arms. Ruby was screaming for Weiss, wanting to know where she was, what was going on, where was her mate? What happened? Where was Blake? Why weren't they with the others? Weren't they supposed to be having a spa day together? Why were they brought home by the police? Where was the rest of her family?

The wolf struggled to get out of Yang's arms as Qrow came running out to the police. A strangled roar of rage came behind them. Ruby temporarily stopped her struggle to watch as Ghira collapsed to the ground, new tears falling down his face while he held his wife tight. Ruby's ears flattened and she began her struggle against her sister's hold once again. Screaming for her mate as loud as she could, hoping she would appear. She wanted her to step out of one of the cars. She wanted this all to be a part of some sick joke. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be true, it couldn't be real. It had been such a good day, where had it all gone wrong?

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Hospitals, she had always hated hospitals. Ever since she broke her collar bone that one time when at Signal, she hated these places. She knew they were needed but the overwhelming smell of rubbing alcohol and medicine was often too much for the poor faunus. There was also the lingering smell of death that came from the ER and ICU that she just didn't like. She had seen people come in, only to be a different person once they came out or not at all. It all left a lasting memory on the young faunus even as a child. She shook her head to clear her mind of the pesky memories. Today wasn't a day to complain or to linger on those thoughts. No, right now, she would thank every single doctor and nurse that came her way for working on her angel. She looked to her girlfriend laying in that bed, wires going every which way. They had managed to bring both Blake and Weiss back but it would take some time for them to be released. They had told her, that when the girls were removed from the water, their faces were bruised with cracked bones from the harsh grip. They had to pump the water from their lungs and restart their hearts. They had barely survived had the one girl not killed the faunus drowning them.

Ruby let a tear drop as she looked to the two small images in her hands. Not long after they got Weiss stable, they did an ultrasound to make sure the baby was okay. They had reported that the baby looked healthy but told her of something she was not expecting. She sat there at first, just staring at the image on the screen as the technician explained everything to her. Her eyes wide as the shock set in, her heart pounding in her chest as they finished the scans. She still was not able to process everything going on in her head but right now, she needed to focus on Weiss. The doctors had told Ruby that Weiss would wake up soon. They had her sedated for a day so that her body had the time to heal. She was breathing on her own but they kept an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth just in case. Ruby had barely left her side the whole time, only leaving to get food or go to the bathroom. Qrow had stopped by a few times to check on her, his eyes filled with sorrow as he looked to the small frame laying in the bed. He had no clue what to do for Ruby other than give her support. He also, had no clue what he would tell Winter when they made it to Atlas. He knew the woman would be very upset for many reasons.

The dusty old crow had long suspected that the CEO kept his eldest daughter in the dark about what happened inside the Schnee Manor. It was not hard to guess that Winter was about the only one to care about Weiss in the family other than the family butler. More-so, had Winter caught wind of the mistreatment of her sister, he was sure she would have removed Weiss from the Manor herself. Add to that, now he had to inform dear old Jimmy that one of his officers were guilty of falsifying a marriage document, holding a hostage and rape.

After he left Weiss' room he went down the hall to Blake's, finding his blonde niece still sitting in her seat next to the faunus. Ghira had taken Kali to get something to eat, offering to take Yang but she had refused. She wanted to be there when Blake woke up. The man was grateful that there was someone that cared so much for his daughter. He had asked what she would want to eat and promised to bring food for both sisters. They were so loyal to those they cared about, Ghira felt honored that his daughter had made such wonderful friends.

Qrow walked over to Yang, placing a hand on the brawler's shoulder. She flinched slightly but made no other movements.

"How ya holdin' up, kid?" He asked as he looked to the faunus still unconscious in her bed. Her face was still a little swollen but should go down by that evening with the help of aura boosters. The doctors had said both of them should be released by the next day if they were stable enough. The time would be up to how well they functioned once awake.

"Oh, just great! I finally get my friends back, only to find out one was raped and abused. The other had gone home only for the White Fang to try to kill her and her parents. Run in to my mother who is a bigger bitch than any of you ever gave her credit for. Then, to top it all off, they get attacked at a spa and damn near die in the process! Now, Ruby is a mess because her mate is laying in a hospital bed, pregnant and scared as hell! I am sitting her just hoping that Blake can even stand once she wakes up. So, yeah, peachy." She bit out, her eyes flashing red as hot tears spilled out, falling on to her pants. Qrow gave a groan at his niece, knowing she was just trying to vent he did not take any of it to heart.

"Look, Yang, I can't tell you what to do in this case. You're, your own person. I can tell you this. Don't spend all of your time angry. I know it all seems like it is falling a part but she is alive. She is alive and back in your life. Yes, she left you at Beacon but she was scared. She was a scared kid whose world came crashing around her and she did what any other kid would do. She ran home to her parents, she went to where knew she could get help. Not to face the White Fang but to set her back on the right path. I know it hurt you for her to leave without a word, I'm also not excusing it either, but.." he took a moment, watching as his niece kept her eyes on the cat. "Try to see this from her side as well. She just wanted her parents. She wanted their comfort, their love, their advice. She needed to heal and maybe, she need the chance to learn a lesson of her own. So, my advice, stop hiding your heart, and work towards healing together."

Qrow patted Yang on the back, seeing her red eyes had faded to the soft lilac once more. She was still crying but he could see the anger had finally faded. Walking out of the room, he headed down towards the cafeteria, seeing Jaune and Ren getting trays of food. The two young men had barely spoken since they arrived at the hospital. They instead, spent most of the time trying to comfort Nora. The red head just kept having flash backs of their friend, how she had lost one and almost watched two die in front of her. She had spent the whole night crying from the nightmares. Usually she was the energetic lightning rod that never let anything keep her down but this was different, they had almost lost Blake and Weiss.

Jaune turned with tray in hand, pausing to see Qrow enter. The older man gave him a questioning look but the younger hunter could only shake his head. This had been harder than any of them could truly handle. Jaune might still fill some anger for Pyrrha's death but he never wanted to lose anymore friends. He certainly did not want Ruby and Yang to lose half of their team. Casting his eyes down, Jaune and Ren returned to the table to sit with Nora. A pile of pancakes were slid in front of the hammer wilder but she only picked at them. Qrow had not known the girl personally but from Ruby's stories, she was a pancake fiend. For her to not eat them, that said a lot about how she was feeling at the moment.

Shaking his head, he moved to get some coffee, black, paid for it then walked out. Once he was sure that no one was looking, he poured some of his whiskey in the cup then continued walking. As he got to the waiting area, he noticed the girl that had been with Ilia all night. Taking a moment, he looked the young woman over, noting how she was slouched in her seat, seeming to be lost in thought. She had long lavender hair, striking gold eyes and what looked like tall cat ears atop her head. He looked around but did not see Ilia. Taking a sip of his spiked coffee, he walked over sitting next to her.

"Hey there kid, you doin' alright?" He asked, looking to to her eyes. She glanced him over for a moment then to the ground again, shuffling her feet. Her ears dropped a bit, giving Qrow the chance to actually look at them. They had white tufts at the tops and at the base. He thought back to his travels and remembered one animal having similar ears.

'She's a lynx.' He thought to himself, a rare faunus to see on its own, let alone working in a group. He wondered just how they managed to recruit her.

"I thought we were working to make a difference. I thought we were fighting the bad guys but.." She trailed off, her fingers curling into a fist. "He said we were going to attack a meeting. A meeting about attacking the faunus and stop it. Then suddenly it changed, he said there was an opportunity to hurt the SDC that we couldn't just pass up. I thought we were going in to maybe expose some of their dirty contracts, instead, we are going to a spa, which I thought strange. I see the former heiress, joking, laughing and in the company of both human and faunus. Not just any faunus either but the Belladonna women. The very start of our movement. The ones that were deemed traitors to our cause were talking with a Schnee of all people. Then, he attacks them, he attacked what we had worked so hard for. I saw change for the first time and we attacked it! What was worse, when I got closer, I could smell her. I could smell the scent of a mother. She is carrying and he was ready to kill her. When he had them under that water, I saw all the protests and fighting going to waste. I saw the death of not just two people but an innocent child! I had no choice. I had to stop him and I knew there was only one way to do that."

The lynx crumbled, curling in on herself as tears poured out all over again. Qrow placed a hand on her back, trying to console the young woman the best her could.

"Was he a friend of yours?" He knew it could have not been easy killing a friend and team mate. A task he had dealt with himself with a former school mate. They had gotten along in the beginning but when he found out the man was a serial killer on the side, Qrow could not just look the other way. He had tried to take him in quietly but it did not end up that way. The guy had fought to the bitter end and Qrow had been the one to finally end the deaths with another.

"He was my mate." She choked out through the tears. Qrow froze in his spot, his eyes going wide and damn near dropping his coffee. That was far worse, it was a man she had made a life with and had loved. He then looked her over for any bruises that might show he possibly hurt her as well.

"Did he, did he ever.." He found it hard to finish that sentence. The girl looked up to him, their eyes met for the moment. She read his expression, looking for something then shaking her head when she found it.

"No, he never once hurt me. During our training maybe but it was expected. He's never hurt me or the kids." She looked away as the words sunk in the man's mind. Things suddenly became very serious once again.

"What is your name, kid?" He placed his cup on the table, giving the girl his full attention.

"Lavendal. Lavendal Appel." She gave him a curious look as his eyes went wide in shock. This girl seemed to be full of surprises.

"Wait, Appel, as in the Appels? Your parents were the best doctor and nurse in Vale! When they were killed in the out reach to some of the smaller villages, Sum was tasked with escorting them back. We knew they had just had a child and were never told what happened to her. Have you been with the White Fang this whole time?" He asked, getting a nod in response.

"My aunt took me in and raised me in the White Fang." She explained, not wanting to go too much into the matter. Qrow could see this and quickly changed the subject to something more important.

Where are your kids?" Qrow asked, a frown on his face.

"I dropped them off at a faunus child care center. They work with the White Fang, well, the peaceful protest at least. They thought we were going in for negotiations and happily took my children free of charge. I had called them last night to keep them overnight, they were more than happy to keep them for the night. I didn't tell them what happened just that it would be a long night." She glanced up to the older man. Qrow stood up, downing the rest of the contents in his cup. He tossed it then pulled her out of her seat.

"Where is Ilia?" He demanded.

"She went with the Belladonnas for food. I told them I just wanted some time so they will bring me something back." She was confused and a little frightened by how he was acting.

"We need to go get your kids. We don't want to leave them there any longer. The White Fang would see you as a traitor now." His words hit the lynx and it all came crashing in. The White Fang might try to take her children.

"Let's go." He ordered, dragging the young faunus out of the hospital.

* * *

Why was it so cold?

Why was it so dark?

Where was that infernal beeping noise coming from?

A small groan escaped as crystal blue eyes opened to the blinding white light flashing in one eye then the other. A voice was speaking to her but it gargled and distant. The light moved away to show a blurry figure hovering over her and a male voice calling out to her. Her mind barely able to register anything but one thing. There was a male standing over her and she did not recognize him. Her heart began to pound faster and the beeping increased along with it. She let out a scream as she tried to move from where she was. Why was she laying there? Where was she? Why is this guy standing over her? She felt a hand push on her shoulder which only scared her even more, prompting her to thrash around the bed, attempting to fight off the assailant. She threw a punch that connected with what she hoped was his face. She heard him let out a shout just as a new voice entered the room. A voice she knew very well, followed by a loud growl. A pair of familiar arms circled around her as the world finally came into focus.

In front of the bed was a nurse, his hand over his nose that was currently spurting blood. The room was filled with medical supplies and there was an oxygen mask on her face. The masked had been pushed to one side during the struggle with the man but she could care less. She leaned more into the familiar embrace, burying her face in the shoulder, taking in the smell of strawberries and roses.

"It's okay Weiss. I'm here, you're safe." Came the whispered response, a hand rubbing her back as the other ran fingers through her hair. Another growl sounded as the wolf glared at the male. "I thought the doctor told you to wait for her to get in here! You read her file! You had no reason to be the one to wake her!"

Before a full shouting match could begin, Oscar and the doctor came rushing into the room. The doctor began berating the nurse for disobeying orders and ignoring the patient's file. As he was escorted out of the room, Oscar moved to stand at the end of the bed, keeping a distance away from the girls.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked, concern showing clearly on his face. Ruby looked to Weiss, noticing how she was calming down some. She brushed her long hair from her face, seeing that some stuck to her wet cheek. She removed the oxygen mask and gently wiped her face of the tears.

"Just some water. Take your time." The order was soft but clear. Not even Ozpin wanted to speak against it. Oscar gave a nod then quickly exited the room, deciding to go down to the cafeteria for the water. Ruby gently rocked the older woman, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back. More tears joined the others as the memories of the spa came rushing in all at the same time. Why? Why could they not just have one day of peace and relaxation? Why was there always a fight?

They sat there for what felt like hours before Weiss actually calmed down. Her breathing evened out and the tears came to a slow stop. The whole time, Ruby held her close, whispering sweet words into her ears and rubbing her back. As she caught her breath, the former heiress was struck with a sudden thought. Shooting up in her girlfriend's arms, she would look to those silver eyes with fear. Seeing that fear broke the wolf's heart as a hand reached out to gently caress her cheek.

"The baby." Weiss gasped out causing that hand to pause. "Is it.. am I?" The way she sounded told Ruby that Weiss was scared of the answer. The red huntress merely gave her a smile as she reached over to the bedside table, taking two small papers and showing them to her. Weiss glanced at the papers, taking in what she saw and going over every inch of them. A squeak of a gasp escaped her as it sunk in as to what she was actually looking at.

"Ruby, is this, is this actually real?" She could not take her eyes off the papers, not even when Ruby shifted nervously on the bed. This was the part that Ruby had be freaking out about this whole time. It had taken talking with the doctor and Oscar to calm her down. They has said she had to remember that they were both still young and scared. That if she loves Weiss, it meant sticking by her and learning together. They had given her the courage to push past her own fear and to focus on Weiss. Now that she was awake, it was a different story. She worried about Weiss' health, about what to do next and about what her uncle had said the day before.

_"Schnee women are known to have complicated pregnancies."_ She looked to Weiss' stomach and bit her lip before looking up to the two papers in her hands. The two papers that changed the game and how Ruby thought she had every thing handled. Grimm? Sure! There is a plan for that! Bad guys trying to destroy the peace they had fought for? Got it! Hell, even war? Fight! All of that was something she thought she might have to deal with after the Fall of Beacon. Oh, how things quickly change with a piece of paper. A piece of paper had trapped Weiss in a loveless marriage and abuse. Now, another had changed their whole world.

Again, she would thank the doctor and nurses, save for one, for saving her angle, her future, her family. The family that only seemed to expand every day. A new tear slipped down Weiss' cheek but this was not a sad tear. No, the woman was now sporting a smile, a smile that brightened the wolf's world. A smile that only seemed to grow more as she looked at the two papers. Papers that showed a sonogram with two markers at the top of each.

Baby A and Baby B.


	10. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change in the game and new plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope everyone like the last chapter! Bare with me as I know this chapter is going to be later. Life is still busy so bare with me. I have come to realize that I cannot keep up with the posting every Sunday because of how hectic my life has become. So with that said, I will post when I can. I do thank you all for being so patient with me. With that, lets get to the chapter!

**Twins**

Weiss could barely believe it. She was having twins. No, they were having twins. Ruby had said that she would stick by Weiss' side and help her raise the baby. The difference now was that it was two babies instead of one. Weiss was worried if they could handle one, let alone two little babies. The former heiress had just sat there staring at the images for hours, barely able to comprehend the fact that there were two lives depending on her. Was she really ready for this? Could she really do this? What made things worse was that she was going to have to go to Atlas, she was going to have to face her family. She knew Winter would be upset with their father and try to boot her husband out of the military. That was another factor, he was military, could she even escape him? Would General Ironwood even believe her claims that she never consented to the marriage? Would he believe her when she said that she was raped and abused by his officer? Often times, in Atlas, the man was believed over the woman. After all, most women married for the money and not for love. Most of them were just miserable and lived in despair. A life that Weiss had always feared she would be doomed to follow. It is part of the reason why she left for Beacon. Ever since she was born, her father had been looking for compatible suitors for her that would further his ambitions. Her happiness never did matter to her father, only what she could do for him. He had spent years turning her into his doll, molding her to bend to his every whim.

Now, she had two lives that depended on their mother keeping her freedom. If her father and husband got a hold of her again, she wasn't sure if she would come out the same. They would break her, cut her off from all those who truly loved her. They would turn her children into their puppets, turn them against her. Weiss could not bare the thought of losing herself and her children to those men. She just hoped that with Ruby by her side, she would not have to return to that hell. This time, things would be different. They were only going there because the mission called for it. They were only going there to ensure the safety of the relics. Weiss would cling to the hope that she would be safe with Ruby and their friends. She could not bare it if things were to go wrong.

The sound of knocking on the door pulled Weiss from her thoughts. Looking up she saw Kali walking in with a to-go box in hand. Weiss gave a small smile as the smell of chicken wafted towards her nose. Her stomach let out a loud growl, much to the girl's embarrassment.

"Seems like the little ones are hungry too." Kali laughed as she walked over and pulled the rolling tray over Weiss' bed. She sat the container down along with a cup of fresh tea. Weiss greedily opened the lid and almost drooled over the contents. Inside of the Styrofoam box was Parmesan chicken sat on a bed of spinach and cooked eggplant, covered with Alfredo sauce with a side of broccoli. It smelt amazing and it was something she had been craving for days. She had only told this to Blake so she could only imagine that her feline friend had told her mother before the indecent.

"Thank you, so much. I did not know you had gone out for food." Weiss quickly opened the plastic that held the cutlery and began to eat her food. She hummed in delight at just out tender the chicken was and how the tender the eggplant is. The spinach and broccoli still had a wonderful snap to them that just made her heart sing. It had been a while since she had this wonderful dish. Her father had begun to watch her diet as soon as her husband took her to bed. He claimed it was best for when she finally conceived to have what he considered a healthy diet. She hated how he controlled every aspect of her life, even down to what she ate and how often.

"Well, you are carrying twins honey and I knew you wouldn't want the hospital food. So, I remember what Blake had told me and we got you a far more acceptable meal. One that doesn't taste like cardboard." The two women laughed at that, both having memories of horrible plastic tasting eggs and overcooked bacon.

"Still, thank you. It means a lot that you went through all of this trouble."

"Think nothing of it, dear. You need some sort of mother figure around to help you through this." Kali placed a hand on Weiss' right hand, not knowing just how much those words could affect her. Weiss looked to see a smile on the older woman's face but could not bring herself to match it. The truth was, she had tried to talk to her own mother but got nothing in return.

"You'll find a way to cope." Cold, hollow and distant. That is how she would describe her mother's words to her. Willow Schnee had given up a long time ago and left her children to their fates. Weiss had begged her mother to think of what her future grandchildren would go through. How they would feel seeing their father abuse their mother. How they would never truly know his love, only his rule. The older woman just turned away from her daughter and drowned her sorrows in the red stained glass.

A soft sniffle made it's way past Weiss' defenses, a lone tear slipping down without it's owner's permission. Kali's smile faded to concern as she reached out to wipe away the offending liquid. Weiss looked to see Kali move closer to her with open arms and a caring smile. More tears fell as Weiss allowed herself to fall into the faunus' embrace, Kali gently smoothing the crying girl's hair. Just how much neglect and abuse had Weiss gone through? Jacques Schnee always made them seem like a happy family, spoiling the children with whatever they want and his wife walking around in the finest clothing. Just how much of that was actual love or just to keep up appearances?

"You're safe now, honey. I promise, Ghira and I will never let you go back to that place." She then pulled back, brushing a strand of fair hair from her eyes. "And if you ever need a mother's advice then just give me a call and I will always answer. You girls mean more to us then you can think. You helped our Blake to learn and grow. To see the world isn't what Adam painted. You showed her that people can change. If a Schnee can befriend and love a faunus, then equality can be achieved without violence."

During all of the recent events, Ghira had decided to reform the White Fang to what it once was. A peaceful collection of faunus that advocated for equality for faunus and humans. Talking to Weiss, the Chieftain had learned that Jacques' cruelty was not exclusive to faunus only but extended to humans as well. He had learned that anyone that stood in his way vanished or was forced into the mines as well. Ghira was determined to not only fight for faunus but for all life that had been subjugated to this man's hate. He would help Weiss regain her place as heiress so true progress could be made. If truth be told, he regretted stepping down as leader of the White Fang. Sienna had not followed in his footsteps. Instead, she turned the organization from peace to bloodshed. Something Ghira was strictly against. Ghira Belladonna was determined to bring about change and this included getting Weiss her position back. After all, she would be the one to show the world that change was possible. Mated to a wolf and not just any, an alpha. Alphas could not be bought, they could not be tricked and they will not choose just any mate. So, to know that the wolf had chosen not only a Schnee but her unborn children as well, this was future he fought for. This was the future they had hoped their daughter would grow to see, to live freely. They had no idea, though, that their daughter would be one of the ones to usher in the new age. After all, they could tell their daughter had eyes for a certain wolf's sister. It was just only a matter of time before they both finally caved.

* * *

 

While everyone was settling down to eat, Qrow and Lavendal were making their way to the daycare. Qrow was glancing around, ensuring they were not followed. Slipping his hand into his jacket he took out his flask, taking a quick sip.

"So, your niece is an alpha?" Lavendal rasped out, causing Qrow to pause mid-sip. The older man sighed before closing the top and putting it away.

"You could tell, huh?" He asked while placing his hands back in his pockets.

"Her scent says as much. All alphas give off a certain scent. Hers is stronger because she is a wolf. Though, her species is rare. You don't see many wolves." She glanced to Qrow taking a sniff. "I assume it was her mother who was the faunus?"

Qrow raised an eyebrow at her, suddenly seeming uncomfortable. He gave a cough before finally responding.

"Yeah, Summer was an amazing woman and team leader. She was the only faunus on our team but that never mattered to us. I mean after all, she gave Tai a daughter and took care of Yang. She always did what was best for the kids." He grimaced then took out his flask again, knocking back another swig.

"Is that what you tell yourself?" The lynx frowned, earning a glare from the old bird. Shaking her head she made her way into the daycare. It was clear the place was only for faunus as the children running around had some sort of animal trait. As the two approached the front desk a woman looked up to Qrow with a stern stare.

"Lavendal, who is he?" She asked, looking the man over. Qrow shuffled in his spot, he wanted to say something but understood why she was so apprehensive. She was responsible for these children's safety and a random human showing up could mean danger.

"He brought me here to pick up my kids. His niece," she gave the older man a knowing and pointed look. "is a wolf faunus and her mother was the leader of his team. He understands our cause."

"I wanted to make sure she got here without any trouble from that Schnee girl in town. I know she can handle herself but you can never be too safe these days. I would have sent my niece but she her mate is sick." Qrow shrugged as though it was a daily thing. The woman glanced over at Lavendal with a raised brow. Lavendal gave a sigh and a tired grin, acting as though she had always known them.

"You know how insanely protective wolves can be when their mate is with child. And don't even get me started on how her and her mate had finally found a fox faunus donor so their child could at least look like their mother. They barely just got the positive pregnancy test when she got sick." It wasn't all lies. Weiss was indeed not doing good and she was indeed pregnant. The woman seemed to buy it as she paled the moment Lavendal mentioned a pregnant mate, the woman paled. No faunus would dare to cross a wolf with a downed and pregnant mate.

"The poor thing. Well, we wish for a quick recovery and many children." She then quickly got up and went to the back to retrieve her children. As she retreated they could see her tail that had clearly been docked. No doubt by a human. They stood there waiting as their air in the building seemed to change. It seemed the woman had explained to the other workers that Qrow was related to a wolf, the women glancing to him then away. After a bit, the woman came up front with two little boys with cheetah tails on either side of her and a Lavendal clone in her arms. Lavendal reached out, taking hold of the small little lynx. She was smaller than her brothers and also seemed a bit paler.

"I'm afraid she had an incident this morning. We were able to get her back but I suggest taking her to the hospital." The woman explained, worry clear on her face for the child.

"Thank you." Lavendal whispered as she gently rocked the young girl. Already she was falling back to sleep as her brothers joined them. Qrow knelt down to their level and gave them a smile.

"Hey, you two. I'm a friend of you mom's. Are you ready to go?" He asked and held out his arms to them. They both nodded and allowed him to pick them up. Some how managing to fish out a stack of lien from his pocket he sat it on the counter, to the shock of the worker.

"Thank you, for all that you do. Keep up the good work ladies." He gave a grin and then lead Lavendal out. They walked for a bit in silence, neither wanting to really wake the sleeping girl in Lavendal's arms. He glanced over to Lavendal, then to sleeping child and back to her bothers.

"So, I assume the boys are twins and your double is their little sister?" He guessed which earned him a small chuckle from the faunus. He raised an eyebrow but kept his eyes forward.

"You're partly right. The boys are identical twins but Lila is only one minute younger." She looked to him with a sparkle of humor. She nearly busted out laughing when he saw his eyes bug out. He looked to Lila, then the boys and back again.

"Triplets? Don't take this the wrong way please but, she seems smaller than her brothers. Its why I assumed."

"It's alright, I'm used to it. Lila was the smallest at birth but that is not what has stunted her growth." Lavendal took in a breath, almost like she was bracing herself for a bad storm. "She has Leukemia, which has caused her to be delayed in some of her development. She was also born with only one fully developed lung. She spent three months with a tube in her chest to help the other one grow. Its been hard, a lot of hospitals still won't treat faunus. So we have struggled to get her the proper care. I've heard of one in the underbelly of Atlas that is the best there is but its hard to get in the kingdom as it is."

Silence fell once again as Qrow let this information digest. A lot of the hospitals were still funded by Atlas elites that still saw faunus as nothing but mere animals. The only reason they even had a hospital in Atlas was because it was faunus owned and ran for the families working in the mines. As they came to the entrance, Qrow glanced to Lavendal.

"This hospital is faunus friendly. Go get her seen and we can talk about you traveling along to Atlas with us. Its the least we can do for saving our family. Go and I will take care of the boys."

"Are you sure?" She asked, still a scared of leaving her boys alone even though she felt like she could trust the man. When Qrow nodded she gave a small thank you and headed off to the ER. Qrow watched her leave, memories playing in his head of a younger Ruby.

"Sum, what would you do?" He asked, casting his eyes towards the ceiling. He chuckled, shaking his head. The boys looked to him confused and then to the ceiling as though the person he was talking to would be there.

"How about I get you boys some food?" This got their attention, both looking back to the strange man. "I really wish your mother would have told me your names." He sighed, deciding to ask her later, he took both boys to the cafeteria.

* * *

 

A light tune filled the air as Kali hummed. The older faunus was sitting behind Weiss on the bed brushing her long locks. At the time, Blake was not awake still so the older faunus had taken to caring for Weiss. In all truths, she wished her and Ghira would have had more children. She would have loved to give Blake a little brother or sister. To watch them run around the home and play growing up would have made her smile. Sadly, the two never got to have anymore children. Instead, Kali decided to treat all of team Ruby as her children and even what was left of team JNPR. When she had been told that Nora and Ren were orphans, her heart broke for them. She had told them if they ever needed her, she was there for them. A small sigh brought Kali out of her thoughts as she saw Weiss rubbing her stomach bringing a smile to her face.

During their time together, Weiss had asked so many questions. How did she know when the twins were hungry? When did she change them? What to feed them and so much more. She never knew what it was like to care for a child as such mundane tasks were beneath a Schnee. Her father had said that most of the work would be done by the maids while she was to prepare to bare another child and attend social events. She would be around to entertain them and over see their education. Once the girls became of age, it would be her job to take them shopping and teach them how to be a lady while the boys followed their father and learned the business. Weiss was appalled by the idea of not having any say in her children's lives. The fact that her children would be married off and not allowed to pursue their on interests. She refused to let that be the fate of her children. She would not let them go through life not knowing what it meant to be truly loved. She looked to her scroll and read through some articles about breastfeeding. She wasn't sure if she would have enough to feed both. She glanced down to her small bust, a frown crossing her soft features. As though she was reading her mind, Kali chuckled and spoke up.

"They will grow in time, dear. Give it time and then you can decide. No since in stressing about it now."

"I know, I just really want to give them the best. I want to be better than my own parents. I want them to know me and see how much I love them." She sighed as she sat her scroll down. Kali chuckled and moved to the chair, setting the brush to the side.

"I worried when I was pregnant with Blake. Your body knows how much it needs and will prepare you for it. So, how about we worry about that a little later down the road? Hm?" She gave a reassuring smile and patted Weiss on her hand. Weiss opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when someone knocked on the door. The door opened and two wolf ears poked through. Kali gave a nod to herself, standing up and going to the door as Ruby fully entered the room. She placed a hand on the young alpha's shoulder in passing before closing the door behind her. Once they were alone, the wolf's ears went flat and her eyes didn't meet her mate's.

"What's wrong, Ruby?"

"I ran into Uncle Qrow in the cafeteria. He had to boys with him. He said they were the kids of the faunus that saved you and Blake. He said that she has a daughter as well and she is really sick." The wolf then made her way over to the former heiress, sitting on the bed and placing a hand on her stomach.

"What if one of the twins get sick? What if its something they will have for life? What will we do? How will we handle it? What if I mess up? What if I miss something? What happens when they start walking? What if-"

"Ruby!" Weiss interjected, startling the poor wolf. Silver met blue as the fear showed clear in Ruby's face.

"I am scared too. I already thought of all of these but like Kali said, we have to just take it one day at a time." She smiled then held out her arms to the wolf. Ruby gave a hint of a smile, pulling Weiss close and nuzzling into her neck. Weiss rubbed her back to calm her girlfriend.

"It will be okay, my little wolf."

* * *

 

Yang stood there watching as the nurse injected another drug into Blake's IV. They were going to wake up Blake earlier but at the same time one of the other patients had coded. They had tried everything they could to save them but it wasn't enough. The air had become tense when the doctors had called the time. It had made Yang thankful that her friends would live. Yang couldn't handle losing anyone else. Even though the two of them had their problems she would never want to actually live her life without the cat. Yang looked behind her to see her uncle playing with the two boys. They seemed so care free, not a worry in the world. She wished she could go back to those days. The days where Summer was alive and the only thing they had to worry about was stomach aches from eating too many cookies.

Her uncle had come in to check on her a while ago, deciding to stay there while he waited on Lavendal. He had spoken to the nurses and had been informed that they would be moving Weiss and Blake to the recovery ward today. They still had a heart monitor on Weiss' stomach to monitor the twins and had said both girls would make a full recovery. The aura boosters had helped to heal the hair line fractures in their facial bones and the bruises would diminish with time.

The whole situation still had her head spinning. The brawler had never expected that her life would take such a drastic turn in such a short amount of time. When she first started at Beacon, she thought things would be great. She would graduate with her little sister and their teammates. They would on missions, Ruby would ware down the ice queen and Blake would finally take off that, damn, bow.

Instead, she found herself watching as the nurses checked all of the vitals on her friend as they waited for her to wake up. She walked up to the faunus' side and ran her fingers through her black hair. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. They were suppose to be in their second year at Beacon. They were suppose to be hanging out after class, discussing their futures and growing as a team. Maybe finally get Blake to open up and tell her about her past. She had hoped to graduate alongside team JNPR and stand as the top teams to come out of Beacon.

She glanced back to her uncle again. He was trying to keep them distracted, not wanting them to ask where their father was. They had not told the children yet, that their father would not return home. It was sad, seeing such young kids go through this kind of life. Yang felt sorry for them and Lavendal. The poor faunus had lost her mate to save their friends. Yang could tell Lavendal was around their age which meant she had her children young. Qrow was worried about the young girl becoming a target now that she had left the White Fang and about her daughter's health. So, it had been decided that she would follow them to Atlas and from there, she would be sent to patch where she would be safe. A letter to TaiYang would be sent with her to inform him of what was going on. They knew the man would never turn away someone needing help. Even though her sister had made her opinion pretty clear, Ozpin and Qrow still wanted to send Weiss to Patch with Lavendal. The former heiress was pregnant with twins after all. They were worried about he health and that of the children. Everyone felt it was best to hide her but Ruby was fighting it every step of the way.

A soft groan pulled Yang from her thoughts. Yang picked up one of the faunus' hands, gently holding it as gold eyes blinked open. The faunus let out a small hiss as the light came streaming into her eyes. She struggled with the fog that still clung to her mind as she heard a voice calling to her. She looked to her side to see a curtain of yellow and could not help the smile that crossed her lips.

"Hey." She rasped out, desperate for water at this point. How long had she been out?

"Hey." Yang laughed, trying to hold back her tears. "Welcome back. Blake I-"

"Yang, Qrow!" The door swung open, slamming into the wall as Jaune and Oscar stood in the doorway. Oscar looking panicked as he looked to a now awake Blake. He was going to say something when Jaune cut him off.

"We have to move now! The White Fang is on its way to finish the job!" Yang looked to Jaune then to her Uncle who was already handing the boys over to Oscar. She then looked to Blake who was already struggling to get back up.

"Get me Gambol Shroud."


End file.
